Cold and Dark
by Jettara1
Summary: Fill for at What If kink. What if Jack was more injured after Pitch broke his staff and threw him in the ravine? He wouldn't be there to help the Guardians and make Jamie believe. Now Pitch has returned for him and there's no escaping. But maybe, just maybe, Pitch isn't as bad as he seems.
1. Chapter 1

Why he went back Pitch would never truly understand. The war was over, he had won. The Guardians were no more, none strong enough to be a threat. No more children believed in them. Even that last child, the one who had held out for so long had finally lost his faith. Pitch Black had finally, truly won. Yet something still didn't feel right, as if, despite accomplishing his goal, he was missing something. Perhaps that was why he returned to the Antarctic.

Pitch didn't know what to expect when he arrived. Perhaps the Winter child had escaped or would be waiting for a fight. He certainly wasn't excepting the child to still be in the ravine, curled against an icy wall in what appeared to be a sound sleep, Toothiana's little fairy helper frozen to death in his loose grasp. If the frozen tears on the boy's face was anything to go by, Jack Frost had tried to save her and failed.

The youth didn't stir as he approached and Pitch took a moment to inspect him. Unconscious and curled up as he was Jack Frost looked every bit the child he truly was. Small, far smaller than Pitch first thought, and incredibly fragile. It was hard to truly estimate his age, somewhere between 14-17, well add on 300 years. Hard to believe MiM wanted someone so small to be a Guardian. The boy was rebellious and reckless. Pitch almost turned to leave, to abandon the young spirit to the icy wasteland. It wasn't as if the temperature would harm the boy. Nonetheless, Pitch stopped himself, instead kneeling down and taking the frozen fairy from his hand and allowing his shadows to do away with it. No need for the child to wake up and see the damage he had done. No, the child would be in enough pain when he learned the outcome of the war.

"Jack," he whispered, he voice gentle as one hand stroked the child's ice cold cheek. "Jack, wake up."

A small childlike murmur escaped the boy's lips, unconsciously leaning into the offered heat.

Pitch grinned, the reaction almost endearing. This will be far easier than he first planned. He cupped Jack's other cheek, brushing off small icicles and offering more warmth. "Jack."

Thick eyelashes fluttered and for a moment Jack's brows creased before hazy, pain filled crystal blue eyes gazed up at Pitch. For several moments they just stared at each other before Jack blinked, his vision clearing. "No.." he breathed in shock pulling away and scooting back.

It would have been funny had Jack not cried out in pain when he pressed his back against the wall of ice. Despite the pain he tried to press himself further into the wall. Pitch watched him silently, taking in his fear and allowing himself to feast on it. A small part of him grew concerned at the pain written all over the youth's face. He moved a little closer.

"Stay away!" Jack yelped, trying to press himself into the ice.

"It's over, Jack," Pitch announced, standing. "The Guardians are gone. There's no need to fight anymore."

"You're lying!"

A smile lit Pitch's face. "I have no reason to lie." He spread his hands. "Without you the Guardians didn't stand a chance."

"No!" If possible the youth looked even more panicked and far smaller. "That's impossible!"

"Question is..." Pitch slipped into the shadows, his voice echoing throughout the ravine. "What are you going to do now?" He let the question hang in the air as he watched Jack from the shadows.

Jack looked around, as if expecting Pitch to jump out at any moment. He moved to get up but his legs only held him for a few moments before his legs gave out and he slumped against the icy wall. Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as pain seemed to explode in the back of his head, making his vision white and blurry. One hand went to the back of his head and while there was no blood it was obvious there was damage. He tried to focus past it. Pitch had to be lying, the Guardians had to be still out there. He had to find them.

"My offer still stands, Jack," Pitch's voice whispered from all around him.

"Leave me alone," Jack retorted, anger and pain still heavy in his voice.

Heat brushed across Jack and he gasped when he felt arms wrap around him.

"That is no longer an option."

A nearly scolding hot black heaviness surrounded Jack. It felt as if he was melting, maybe even burning. It was so hot. He tried to fight it but soon, much like Sandman's dreamsand, he found himself slipping into unconsciousness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch's lair was not really set up for guests, unless one included the cages hanging from the ceiling, and for a moment Pitch was sorely tempted to shove the Winter spirit in one and be done with it all, but again something within him nagged that that wasn't appropriate. Not if he wanted Jack Frost as an ally. No, the child needed something more suitable to his needs. After all he was planning to keep Jack for a very, very long time.

So, what did children need? First off a room of his own. That wasn't so hard in the end. The shadows moved them an empty chamber not far from his own and as he thought of what the chamber needed the black dreamsand began to take on the shapes of furniture. A bed was first and foremost, followed by a long table against one wall. They would do for now. He deposited Jack on the large bed and stepped back. Jack's pale skin and snowy white hair stood out against the blackness, such a contrast between light and dark. Satisfied that the boy would be fine and his injuries were not life threatening, Pitch left.

It would take time to bring Jack around to his way of thinking and there was no doubt in Pitch's mind that he would rebel at every given moment, but without the Guardians or MiM to interfere Pitch had all the time in the world. Patience? Well that was another story.

Jack awoke to blackness. For a moment he panicked, his mind filling with images of the Guardians, people he had almost allowed himself to believe were his friends, now dead and gone. He shook his head, banishing the nightmare from his mind as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The dark didn't bother him, he was quite used to dark winter nights where light was limited if not non-existent. The room he was in more of a large cavern than a real room and everything was black, pitch black. His stomach churned at the realization.

He scrambled out of bed and searched for a door. When none was found he pounded on the nearest wall. "Pitch! Let me out!" he yelled. No answer.  
He kept pounding on the wall, his fists scrapping against the rock wall. "PITCH!"

The room felt stuffy, too warm. It was as if the walls were closing in on him. He began to panic. He wasn't used to being trapped indoors. He needed to get outside. He needed his staff. He needed the Guardians. North, Tooth, even Bunny. Anyone to just let him out. He pounded harder, screaming at the top of his lungs until he fell to his knees and curled in on himself. He didn't like confined spaces. "Please...let me out," he sobbed softly.

Pitch watched from the shadows as Jack stared longing at the wall, as if wishing for a door to suddenly open. There was defiance in the child's eyes as well as fear, something Pitch had become accustomed to seeing on his young face in the short time since they've met. It was unlike to disappear any time soon. Nonetheless, Pitch was not about to let Jack out just yet. He had other issues to deal with than one child taking a tantrum because he was locked in his room. That's where naughty children belonged. Moving through the shadows, Pitch left his lair to spread nightmares to the world's sleeping children.

Almost three days passed before Pitch returned. It was exhausting spreading fear to all the sleeping children. It had been centuries since the last time Pitch had accomplished such a task. He couldn't help but wonder how Sandy managed it for so long. But after the first few sweeps over the continents Pitch's Nightmares were able to continue his work without his supervision, his powers now strong enough to guide them as he let his focus return to his new ward. It really shouldn't have surprised him to find Jack hadn't moved far from where he had last spotted the youth. Knees pressed to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, only now his hood was hiding the shock of white hair. Only the pale glow of his hands and feet standing out against the darkness. Pitch wasn't certain if the youth was awake or sleeping and he didn't bother to check, only watch.

A small sniffle filled the air, almost startling Pitch. Jack wiped at his face with his sleeve. "I know you're out there," he said, his voice unusually small and childlike. He didn't look up, didn't look anywhere but his knees. "I know you can hear me. What do you want from me?"

Pitch had heard the child speak the same words to the moon the few times he had passed by Jack before the Guardians got involved. He should've paid better attention back then. Jack would have joined him had he only seen the potential Jack held.

"If you wanted me to join you so bad why leave me here like this?"

Pitch couldn't answer. Wouldn't answer.

"Please let me out."

He left before the child could say any more.

It was another day before it dawned on Pitch that Jack might be hungry. While the child never cried for food or drink it didn't mean that me might need it. Sure Jack was a spirit, a ghost really if Pitch stopped and thought about it. He had taken the time to look at Jack's memories when he found the box. And although spirits really didn't need to eat sometimes there was comfort to be found it such simple things.

Sadly, Jack took no comfort it any of it. He barely looked up when the food appeared on the table, just stared at it quietly as he huddled in his corner. Pitch chalked it up to the boy not needing such things after a few days, planning on waiting for Jack to relax a bit before going to him. But not a scrap of food or drink was touched.

More furniture appeared in the room as the days went by but Jack didn't acknowledge any of it. He no longer spoke, no longer pleaded for release, and Pitch found himself becoming concern. It was when he allowed light to finally enter the room that Jack looked up.

Surprise filled his youthful face and he blinked a number of times before his sight to adjusted. He didn't move from the spot he had taken residence but there was a small glimmer of hope now in his eyes.

"There's no need to hide in the corner," Pitch said gently, materializing from the shadow furthest Jack. Nonetheless, the boy jumped and automatically reached for his staff which he no longer had.

Jack's fists clenched and he went back to hugging his knees, looking away from Pitch.

Frowning the Nightmare King strolled to him, intent on yanking the boy to his feet and make him see reason. He stopped short when he got a better look at Jack's face. His skin was flushed, sweat beading on his forehead, having nothing to do with fear and his hoodie was sticking to his body. A small puddle of water sat under him. Immediately Pitch pushed Jack's hood back. Snowy white hair was plastered to his head. Jack stared up at him with dull blue eyes.

"What is wrong?" Pitch found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"It's hot in here," Jack whispered, looking away.

"Hot? It's not -" Pitch stopped himself. It wasn't hot in there to him but Jack, Jack was used to the cold. It was far to warm in there for him to stay for such a longer period of time. He sighed, summoning his Nightmares. "Bring me as much snow as you can carry," he ordered before picking Jack up.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost the moment the snow started to appear Jack had plopped himself into it, almost burying himself in the white powder and for the first time in days drifted into peaceful slumber. A thin layer of frost coated his body and Pitch couldn't help but admire it. Of all the things he had planned for the child creating a virtual freezer/bedroom was not one of them. Almost every inch of the chamber now had snow and since Jack had immersed himself in the white powder frost and ice had begun to stretch out from his resting place. A sure indication that the staff Pitch had broken was not so much a source of the winter spirit's power but a way for him to conduit and control it. In a matter of time Jack would learn to control his gifts without it.

Pitch paced the room, trying to decide what to do. He couldn't give Jack free reign, not yet, but he couldn't keep him locked up much longer either, not if he wanted to gain Jack's trust. He glanced at the wall before him and with a small wave of his hand a door was created. It was a simple portal, one that would lead to Pitch's living space but it would have to do for now. Little steps he told himself.

His gaze fell back on Jack's sleeping form. Now what? He really hadn't thought it out when he decided to ask Jack to join him. Originally he wanted him to help destroy the Guardians. That was now done - without Jack's help, mostly. He did not want to make the boy a Fearling, he had enough of those. An apprentice? An equal? A lover? A son...his son? He shook his head. Would Jack even allow that? He remembered the way Jack looked up at North during his short time with the Guardians. North was the father type, not Pitch. Was he? Could he be?

What was he thinking? Pitch wasn't the father type, he could never be that to Jack. He didn't have the first clue where to start. Gaining the boy's trust was not going to be easy. No, Jack was far too rebellious. The little hellion would never accept him. Would he? What if..?

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the child. Perhaps a little persuasion. A little dream of what could be if only Jack submitted. He held out a small pouch. Inside gold dreamsand, what was left of Sandy swirled around. Why he kept it was beyond him, it wasn't as if Pitch slept very often, let alone needed sweet dreams but to make Jack his, truly his, a little was needed. Conjuring up a satisfying dream that wasn't a nightmare was a whole other story. Regardless, he tipped the pouch over, allowing some to sprinkle over the sprite before firmly closing the pouch.

A frown creased Pitch's lips as he watched Jack's dreams for several long minutes. Snowball fights and bunnies filled Jack's dreams. He held back his err and desire to contort the dream into something of his making. He could do without the bunnies and silly Easter eggs that suddenly appeared. But as he watched a plan slowly began to take shape.

He'd keep what little dreamsand he had for Jack, it would prove useful in learning what would make the child happy and in the end his. And perhaps a little bunny could be of assistance.


	4. Chapter 4

Bunnymund had never hopped so fast or hard in his life. The pounding of hoofs seemed to come from everywhere as he ducked every which way to avoid the Nightmares. He'd tried returning to the Warren where it was safe but no matter how much he tried a hole wouldn't open and now here he was trapped in this little bunny form, helpless as a - well bunny in the middle of Burgess. He ducked under a minivan, hoping it was too low to the ground for the horse like creatures to reach him.

"Go 'way ya bloody 'mares," he growled but it came out as more of a whine. Where was North and Tooth when he really needed them? He hadn't seen them since the battle and he really hoped they were alright but deep down feared the worse.

A squeal of surprise escaped him as one of the mares caught him by the tail and dragged him out. He kicked at the long mussel, hopping that his clawed feet would scratch the beast and make it let him go. Sadly nightmare sand moved with his hind leg and no damage occurred.

"Let mah go, ya nasty thing!"

Instead the mare stepped back from the vehicle, shaking her head with Bunny's tail behind her jaws. "Whoa, whoa! Stop it!" He curled upward and glared up at the Nightmare. "Now put mah down," he ordered.

"Is that any way to act when given an invitation?" cooed Pitch.

Surprised, Bunny hung upside down and glared at the Nightmare King.

"What ya want, Pitch?" he snapped, crossing his little paws across his chest.

Pitch tsked but smiled. "The world must seem so cruel right now, no one can see you or hear you. How's North and Tooth?"

Bunny kept silent and just glared at him.

"No matter, it's you I have a use for." He waved almost lazily at the mares to follow him.

They disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in Pitch's lair. The teleportation made Bunny's stomach churned just as North's portals did and for several long minutes he felt queasy. Hanging upside down didn't help matters.

"You see, I have bit of a situation," Pitch was saying as if they normally had conversations. He led them through winding halls of his dark home. "And I recently discovered you might be the key to helping me."

"What makes you think I'll ever help you?" Bunny snapped.

Pitch just grinned as he turned back to the diminutive Pooka. "Because if you don't I might have no choice but to kill you both...or turn him into a Fearling."

"Turn who?" But even as he asked a sick feeling took hold of Bunny. It wasn't possible. The kid had betrayed them and run away. It had to be someone else. Definitely someone else.

"So sad. You Guardians really do forget so easily." He shook his head as he continued on his way. "Such a shame too, he really did believe in you all. I honestly think he thought his faith alone could have saved you all but you obviously didn't feel the same."

"What are you getting at, Pitch?"

The Nightmare King said nothing, only taking Bunny from the mare as they came to a door. Bunny tried to bite and kick but Pitch held him by the scruff. He paused at the door and knocked on it firmly before simply passing through. Again Bunny felt a moment of queasiness. It passed quickly as they stepped into what appeared to be a snowy landscape. Bunny blinked in surprise, looking around. It was another chamber, just loaded with snow and ice. And there, laying on a snow covered bed, was Jack Frost.

Pitch strolled to the bed. He knelt on the edge, unceremoniously dumping Bunny next to the sleeping child.

"You will say nothing," Pitch snarled at Bunny. "Not if you have an ounce of care of him." Nightmare sand swirled around his fingers and slithered toward Jack. "Do you understand?"

Bunny swallowed the lumped in his throat and nodded.

"Good." The sand moved away from Jack and an almost parental look covered Pitch's face as he gripped Jack's shoulder. "Jack, time to wake up."

Puffy red eyes opened slowly. He didn't pull away as Pitch touched him. He looked defeated, exhausted and worn out but unharmed. It broke Bunny's heart to see any child like this. But it was worse to see Jack like this because Bunny knew this was _his_ fault. If hadn't yelled at Jack and just let the boy explain himself for not being there to protect the eggs, maybe, just maybe none of this would have happened. Together they could have stopped Pitch, he was sure of that now. No, he had to loose his temper and now they were both trapped here.

"You need to eat," Pitch was saying to Jack.

Jack seemed confused at first, lethargic even. "I don't need food," he objected, already closing his eyes and laying back down.

"Of course you do. You can't stay in here all the time. If you eat perhaps I'll let you go outside."

"You said that yesterday."

Pitch frowned. "I did, didn't I?" When Jack didn't answer, instead already slipping back into a self induced unconsciousness, Pitch shoved Bunny in front of the boy's face. "Perhaps this will cheer you up."

Jack opened his eyes once more. It took a moment before he understood what he was looking and when he did he pushed himself up on one elbow, showing more life than he had in nearly a week. He stared down at the bunny then up at Pitch in utter confusion.

"You're giving me a bunny?" he asked.

"Yes. You like bunnies, correct?" Pitch eyed the boy wearily. He ran a hand over Bunny causing the Pooka to cringe but he made no move to stop him.

Pushing himself to a sitting position, Jack picked up the small creature. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Excellent!" Pitch chirped, standing. "Now, tidy yourself up, you'll be dining with me tonight."

Jack blinked, staring up at him. "But I don't-"

"That wasn't a request, Jack," Pitch said firmly, looming over the smaller spirit. "Unless you don't like your gift."

Clenching Bunny protectively to his chest he nodded. "I'll be there."

Pitch gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. "That's my boy. Now don't dottle." He left briskly, leaving no room for argument.

Jack's shoulders sagged and he stared down at his new pet with sorrowful eyes. "How do I get myself into these messy?" he asked, sighing he placed Bunny on the bed before him and traced the markings on his fur. "What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what he wants from me." He paused as if waiting for the small bunny to answer.

Bunnymund opened his mouth to answer then quickly shut it, remembering Pitch's warning.

Jack leaned forward, continuing to trace the patterns on his fur. A sad smile lifting his lips. "You know I've never seen marking like these on a rabbit before and trust me, I've been playing with bunnies and rabbits for a good 300 years. You remind me of someone I had hoped to be friends with. Pitch is going to hate me for this but I think I'm going to call you Bunnymund."

Inside Bunnymund whipped for joy. Maybe, just maybe he could reach the kid after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, never thought so many people would be interested in my story so quickly. Thanks everyone.**

Jack wasn't sure what to expect when dining with Pitch. He'd never dined with anyone before and the windows he peeked watching families eating together never perpared him for this. They sat at opposite ends of a long table, food spread out between them. Human like Fearlings had served them before disappearing back into the shadows as if never existing. At first Pitch objected to Jack bringing Bunny with him but seeing his dejected expression caused Pitch to give in, if only a little.

Handling a fork was a little awkward in the beginning but Jack only used it to push around the food on his plate, not really sure to trust it or not. All the while Pitch watched him in silence, sipping at a tall flute of wine until finally he had enough. He stood, strolling over to Jack and plucking a chunk of meat from his plate.

"The food is perfectly fine if that's what concerns you," he grumpled before plopping it in his mouth and chewing. He spread his hands as if the show he was perfectly fine and there was no poison.

Jack watched him for a moment before lowering his head and poking at the food once more.

Pitch let out an exsagerated sigh before returning to his seat. "It's been nearly a week Jack, you continue this and you'll just make yourself sicker. I'll have no choice but to turn you into a Fearling then."

His head shot up at that and his gaze moved to the shadows. Turned into a Fearling? Those things were people at one time? He shuddered at the thought. No, he was not going to let that happen to him. With a frown he speared one of the already cold chunks of meat and forced himself to eat. It wasn't half bad and Jack found that he actually was hungry. Still, he couldn't muster the gusto to enjoy the food. Instead he ate small amounts, even plucking a few vegetables to sneak to Bunny. Whether or not Pitch noticed didn't matter, the Nightmare King said nothing, only watching the youth eat with a small, almost fond smile. That alone creeped Jack out.

"What happened to my teeth?" Jack suddenly asked, looking up from feeding Bunny. It had bothered him, after his initial shock of being Pitch's captive.

Pitch swirled his drink, staring at the dark liquid for several moments before answering. "Sadly the container was destroyed in your fall. I was unable to find all your teeth. Too much snow. Finding you was a chore in itself."

"Oh." Jack's heart broke. Trying to find his memories was the cause of all his trouble. If he had just listened to Bunnymund none of this would have happened. Tooth would have gotten Sophie safely to bed and they could have stopped Pitch from destroying Easter. He brushed back the tears that threatened to fall once more and focused on petting his bunny. It was all in the past now.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he found Pitch standing next to him. "Come," Pitch said, holding out his hand. "You've been stuck inside far too long."

Holding Bunny tightly to his chest he followed Pitch into the shadows. A moment later they stood at Jack's pond. A gentle wind brushed across him, ruffling his hair, like an older sibling checking to see if he was alright. It tugged at him, as if trying to encourage him to take flight. Sadly, without his staff that was no longer possible. Jack smiled sadly as he felt the wind wrap itself around him before pulling away toward the pond.

Pitch plucked Bunny from his arms and gestured toward the pond. "Go no further than the trees, where I can still see you."

Jack raised a questioning brow.

"Must I repeat myself? Go. Have fun."

A geniune smile lit Jack's face and he dashed out to the frozen water. A layer of slush covered the top, already melting in the warmer weather but the moment his foot touched the surface it froze solid once more and Jack found himself marvelling over it as he skated around the pond.

"Ya know ya can't keep an elemental locked up," Bunnymund said, looking up from the curve of Pitch's arm. "He'll go stark raving mad before long. Just look at 'im."

Sure enough it was as if Jack at reverted to a small child, running and jumping through the snow, bouncing off trees. The kid always seemed hyperactive but this was a little much. One week trapped inside and he was already losing it.

"I have no intention on keeping him locked up. He has too much potential." Pitch grinned. "Just look at what he's accomplished without that silly stick. I doubt he's even noticed yet. Surprising what a few believers can do for one's powers."

"Jack has believers?" Bunnymund asked in surprise.

"Weave a few nightmares and leave the rest to an emotional, hormanal teenager. Locked up or not Jack is a force to be reconned with."

"It's spring!"

"Doesn't matter. Not as if there's some killjoy Easter Bunny to get in our way."

Bunny glared up at him but said nothing. He lowered his head and watched the young winter spirit play. The kid had no idea what was going on, no idea the damage Pitch had caused or the power he now possessed. There had to be some way he could warn Jack.

Pitch ran his fingers through Bunny's fur. "If you value his safety and that of the children you willkeep silent. I'd hate to change him and you into Fearlings. He would make a wonderful Fearling Prince."

"Leave him alone and I'll do whatever you want," Bunny promised, eyes never leaving Jack. It didn't matter what it took he had to somehow protect Jack from Pitch's madness, he just wasn't sure how.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a few more weeks before Pitch felt safe trusting Jack with full access to his lair. Jack had made no attempt to escape, opting to stay in his room only to come out to eat or for their nightly walk outdoors. When the child wasn't playing in the snow he was gathering objects to make his pet bunny a "proper" nest since the little creature seemed to detest the cold of his room but refused to stay anywhere else in the lair without him. Jack didn't seem to think much of it, just chalking it up to the fact rabbits didn't like the cold. It was actually amusing watching the way he fused over the small creature. If only he knew his precious bunny was really the former powerful Pooka, E. Aster Bunnymund, but that was knowledge he did not need to know. The fact that the Pooka was allowing the child to care for him as he was surprised Pitch far more. Bunnymund kept his word for the most part, no saying a word to Jack and very convincingly playing the role of a small helpless bunny. But at night, when the boy was in a sound sleep Bunnymund would curl up next to Jack's head and whisper stories of the Guardians or his own pass, letting his words mingle with the little dreamsand that floated above Jack's head. At first this greatly upset Pitch and he nearly ripped the pest from limp to limp for it, fearing that Jack might question him, but by all appearances the boy had forgotten about them and consider his dreams just that, dreams. Neither spoke of the Guardians and that was just as well.

The problem with having another person living with him was that Pitch's lair began to reflect it. What once was dark and eerie now was decorated with frost, proving the steady increase in Jack's power, all thanks to the nightmares Pitch had placed in the minds of children throughout harsh wintery lands. They now believed in Jack Frost even if he had not visited their lands since Pitch took him. Nonetheless they believed and therefore Jack was becoming stronger. Everywhere he stepped frosted or iced up. Whatever his fingers stroked was laced with the frosty patterns. There were no a number of occasions when a sudden dusting of snow would fall. There were areas that would suddenly drop in temperature when Jack finally decided to investigated his new home, Bunny usually tucked safely in his hood or arms. The two were inseparable. And the boy chattered all the time to that accursed creature, constantly talking to Bunny even if the Pooka did not respond verbally. Instead Bunny would rub against him or snuggle deeper into the folds of the sweater.

It was during one of the escapades that Pitch made the decision Jack needed a new wardrobe. The trousers he wore were well over 300 years old and the hoodie...well that was questionable. Clothes weren't the first thing Pitch gifted Jack with but it was perhaps the most complex. What Pitch thought to be fashionable and what Jack did left a lot to debate and for the first time since taking Jack they broke into an argument.

"I'm not wearing that," Jack snapped, pointing to the folded black slacks and matching silk button up shirt.

"You will and you'll be thankful," Pitch retorted, trying to keep his patience.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Do I really need to spell it out to you? Your pants look ready to fall off."

"They are not!"

"You will wear these or walk around without a stitch of clothing!" Perhaps he shouldn't have made such a threat. The next day Jack wore absolutely nothing and tore the new clothing into new bedding for Bunny. Pitch growled at the sight and simply stormed out. He was sure Bunnymund was silently laughing at him.

Hours later new clothes appeared in Jack's room, a variety of jeans, t-shirts, hoodies and the such, things he had seen mortal teenagers wear. It seemed to pacify Jack and Pitch would admit, it was a relief to see Jack in a simple pair of jeans and new hoodie but he still insisted on being bare foot. He looked almost like any other child with the exception of his deathly pale skin.

Pitch hated to admit it but the boy was growing on him. He felt relaxed around the child, as if Jack was filling a void he hadn't known he had and it became easier and easier to smile at him and talk about almost anything with him. He grew to love telling the child stories, magnificent battles against the people of the moon, the destruction of the Pookas - Bunnymund was not at all fond of that one and made a point of biting him when in reach. Pitch would only laugh and hand him back to Jack, ignoring the boy's curious gaze. It was fun to torment the last surviving Pooka while entertaining his young charge.

"Did you ever have a family before me?" Jack asked one day while they sat in the library.

Pitch looked up in surprise, almost dropping the book he had been reading. "Once, a long time ago."

"Where are they?"

Pitch put aside his book and stood. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. "They died, a long time ago." He walked away then, putting an end to the conversation before it could progress much further.

"I'm sorry," came Jack's almost whispered response. Whether it was sorry for his lose or for bring the subject up Pitch did not know, nor did he care.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Jack chastised himself as he put away his own book. He lifted Bunny off the sofa and made his way toward his room. "I'm always making a mess of things."

Bunny rubbed against his chin.

"At least I've got you, huh? Just wish I knew how to make him happy. I thought he was happy after I came here but I guess I was wrong." He looked down at Bunny as the small creature tilted his head to one side. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

As if in response Bunny's hind legs came up, scratching at Jack's chest. Shocked, Jack nearly dropped him, only to have Bunny jump out of his arms. He'd never done that before. The small bunny took off down the stone corridor. It took a moment for Jack to shake off his surprise and give chase. Pitch would not be happy to see the small creature running around loose.

"Bunny! Bunnymund, come back here!" he yelled, running after the bunny.

Bunnymund stopped when the corridor spilt in two and sniffed the air. He eyes darted either way before taking the path on the right. Jack was nearly on top of him but if he hurried he'd get the kid in the right direction. Jack scooped him up just as the rounded the next corner.

"What's gotten into you, Bunny?" Jack asked before realizing where there were. "Oh no. No, no, no. We can't be here."

They stood right before Pitch's bed chamber door. Jack went to turn around and make a quick get away but Bunny would have none of it, he bit Jack's thumb. Jack gave a howl of pain before shoving the injured appendage in his mouth. Bunny jumped down and with strength a creature his size should not have, shoved the door open and hopped inside.

"Bunny, no," Jack whined. "You're gonna get us killed."

The bunny didn't pay attention. He hopped about the room, following his nose. It was here, he knew it was here. The one thing that might get Pitch to see reason. Pitch would not have gotten rid of it, not in a million years. A glint of gold caught his attention. It hung above the headboard to Pitch's large bed, hidden partially by a black curtain, but there was not doubt in Bunnymund's mind it was what he was searching for. He hopped up on the large bed and jumped toward it. He missed. He tried once more when Jack suddenly grabbed him.

"Pitch is going to make rabbit stew out of you if he finds us in here,' the boy snapped, grumpy about his sore thumb. He paused, seeing the golden locket. "Whoa, what's this?" Putting Bunny down he carefully took the locket and sat on the bed. His thumb pressed against the release and it opened, revealing an image of a little girl. "Who is she?"

"Jack, what are you doing - ?"

Jack's head shot up in fear. Pitch stood in the doorway, his amber eyes were wide.

"I can explain," Jack said quickly but it was too late, Pitch was on him in less than a heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a habit that if something is stuck in my head I don't stop writing until it's all out so another day or two this should be finished.**

Pitch's face went completely blank when he saw the locket in Jack's hands. No anger or rage as Jack expected just a complete blankness and it frightened the young spirit more than any outrage could have. He clung to the locket in sudden fear but his eyes never left Pitch's has the taller male neared him. Pitch carefully untangled the chain from around Jack's fingers and took the locket from him.

"Go to your room," he said, his voice void of emotion.

Jack hesitated a moment then reached for Bunny only to have Pitch grab his wrist and stop him.

"Leave to animal." A touch of anger tainted Pitch's voice then but Jack quickly realized it wasn't directed at him.

"I'm sorry," Jack said quickly, standing. "I just -"

"You're not in trouble, Jack. Now go."

With a sigh, Jack left, sparing Bunny a quick glance before he left the room. He went to shut the door then paused, making sure to leave a gap.

Pitch grabbed Bunny by the scruff before the minimized Pooka could escape and brought the little beasty to eye level.

"Just what were you thinking bringing him in here?" he demanded, glaring at Bunnymund. Bunny didn't respond. "Go on, explain yourself." When Bunny again didn't respond Pitch growled and threw the animal back on the bed before sitting down himself. He stared down at the golden locket. Silence stetched out between them as Pitch stared at the image of the little girl.

"Jack can't be her replacement," Bunnymund finally said, his voice gentle, barely above a whisper.

"Were you trying to show that to him or me?" Pitch snarled. "Do you think I don't know that?"

"Do ya?"

Pitch growled, raising a fist to strike the annoying creature but he quickly reigned in his anger.

"Ye're not the only one to suffer, Pitch. Ta lose their family and want to strike out at ta world."

Closing his eyes, Pitch took in a deep breath. No, he wasn't but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Bunnymund talk down to him. But Bunny wasn't done yet.

"Difference is Pitch, you choose this life. You left fear trick you and make you what you are. Then _you_ decided to strike out at those who were once your friends. _You_ decided to take countless lives. Do you think she'd be proud of you for what you've done? Do you think Jack would be if he knew?"

"SILENCE!" Pitch snarled, jumping to his feet and clenching the locket in one fist. "You know nothing! Nothing of my suffering! Nothing of my lonliness!"

Bunny's voice remained soft but he let his hatred show on his tiny face. "Try being ta last of yer kind then get back ta me."

Pitch froze, the anger not exactly gone but subdued for a moment. They glared at each other from several long seconds before a muffled sound caught Pitch's attention. He looked toward his door and mentally slapped his forehead. He should have created a wall of nightmare sand before engaging the Pooka. he should have known the stubborn frost child would not follow his orders. His shoudlers slumped. He must have heard everything, he must have heard Bunnymund.

"Lil'anka bittah never was good at listening," Bunnymund said.

Pitch stared at him. The whole time the bunny only spoke in whispers, as if knowing the child was still there. As if trying to keep Jack from hearing him. Perhaps all was not lost.

"Jack," he said sternly.

The sound of a thud from the other side of the door made him smile. A moment later Jack pushed open the door, looking completely bashfull as he stared at his bare feet. "I didn't mean to easedrop."

Pitch smiled reasuringly, raising a hand to him. "Come here, son."

Bunnymund growled softly behind him.

Jack blinked at the term of endearment, a small smile stertching his lips. He took Pitch's hand and was surprised when he was pulled into a warm hug. Pitch's body heat no longer bothered him and while it wasn't often he received a hug, Jack treasured each one. The Nightmare King's long fingers combed through his mass of white hair.

"I didn't mean to anger you," Jack appologized once again.

"I'm not angry with you, Jack," he reassured before pulling the child to his bed. He leaned against the headboard, Jack sitting between his legs and Bunny unhappily at his side. "Perhaps I should explain." He opened the locket once more than handed it to Jack. "She was my daughter, Seraphina. I lost her, or rather she lost e, many years ago, before I became the Nightmare King."

"You weren't always the Nightmare King?"

"Of course not, my dear boy. Like you, I once had a life. I was once human. I don't remember much of my life before, only a flash of memory from time to time. I had a wife and daughter, a family. I was once a grand knight, like in those stories I told you, but I lost it all in the line of duty." Pitch paused, wrapping an arm around Jack and pulling him close. Jack rested his head against his shoulder. "I was gaurding Fearlings in a prison, far away from he. I was lonely, much as I was before you came into my life, and as you know loneliness can drive a person mad with time. I was staring at this locket, jus as we are now, when I heard her voice calling for me. Logically I should have known it wasn't her, she was safe far, far away from the prison planet. But my lonliness had already cracked what mental shields I thought I had and I went to investigate. Her voice was coming from one of the cells and inside I could have sworn was my little Seraphina, crying out for help as the Fearlings tortured her. I should have known better, the child inside was far younger than you where in reality she should have been nearly grown but it didn't matter. My little girl was in trouble and I went to her. They swarmed me and I awoke as I am now."

"There was no one to help you?" Jack asked, gazing up at him through white bangs.

"Oh the wizard Ombric tried but a selfish, no good Pooka stood in his way." Pitch glared down at Bunnymund as he said this but Jack didn't notice and cuddled to creature to his chest. "Because of that betrayal I'll insured his race was utterly destroyed. I made him suffer as much, if not more than I suffered."

Jack shivered in his arms and held Bunny tighter. "I think that was a little on the overkill side."

"Perhaps."

"Did it make you feel better?"

He took a moment to think, a frown tugging at his lips as he stared down at the boy and his pet. "No, it didn't. It only made the darkness grow and people grew to fear me."

"I don't want people to fear me," Jack whispered.

Pitch stroked his hair and said nothing. He didn't tell Jack that people were already fearing him despite the fact he had done nothing. He didn't tell this small child, barely five feet tall that the world feared the names Jack Frost and Pitch Black and was already slidding back into the Dark Ages all thanks to him manipulating the boy into betraying his friends.

* * *

**I haven't read the books yet although I will be buying them as soon as I hit the city in a few weeks, but I have read enough fanfics and previews that I'm pretty sure I got things right with Pitch's past. If I haven't I am sorry and please forgive the mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

There was a little flaw in Pitch's plan that he never counted on. It wasn't Guardians interfering or the Man in the Moon sending reinforcements to put Pitch in line. It wasn't even Jack rebelling as he often did. No, humans were the problem. Humans and the modern age, so unlike the Dark Ages in many ways yet so much scarier when fear was applied. Fear ran rampant throughout the world and Pitch enjoyed every ounce of it. He drank it in and grew stronger each day, just as Jack was. He had never been so strong and so months he thought everything was perfect. At least until Jack rushed in to the lair mid december in a full fledge panic. Seeing the child's fear Pitch had immediately called all his Nightmares back to him, ready to battle whatever had threaten his child. The news was not what he would have imagined.

"Nuclear warfare!" Jack had panted when he finally caught his breath. "They're talking about nuclear warfare."

"What? Jack, you're making no sense. Who's talking about nuclear warfare?" What was nuclear warfare, he wanted to ask but the child didn't seem able to explain that part. Pitch grabbed his shoulder and made Jack look up at him. "Calm down and explain yourself."

After a few deep breaths Jack nodded. "I don't know why but the governments are blaming each other for everything, stupid things. It's as if everyone's frightened of their own shadows and...and they're blaming terrorists and..."

Pitch pulled him into his arms and held him tight. What the child was talking about made no sense. Pitch didn't bother with the outside world much, other than to spread nightmares so had no clue what a nuclear war meant. He remembered the Great Wars, the fear and anxiety had made him strong during those years, especially over Europe and there had been talk of weapons strong enough to destroy the entire population. Were these what distressed his young charge?

"People are already killing each other," Jack whispered. "The children are scared, they don't come out to play."

The Nightmare King almost said it was due to them being frightened of the winter spirit but stopped himself.

"They're not allowed." Jack stared up at Pitch, pleading for him to understand. "They're not allowed outside. The crime rate has skyrocketed. I haven't seen anything like it since the depression. War has enveloped a good share of the planet."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"The news and..." Jack hesitated, burying his head against Pitch's chest. "I snuck into to NATO and overheard one their meetings."

With a sigh Pitch shook his head, cupping the youth's face. He didn't know what NATO meant but he tried to be reassuring. "I'm sure they're just exaggerating, Jack. There's nothing to fear from the humans."

Jack shook his head. "You don't understand. You haven't been out there in months. The Nightmares are running rampant. There not just infecting children's nightmares but adults, too. People are scared."

"So?"

"When people get scared they do stupid things."

"People are greedy and power hunger," Pitch tried to explain soothingly. "They attack each other because they want something the other has, money, land, property. It is they way they are."

Jack continued shaking his head in denial. "Not this time."

It shouldn't have surprised Pitch when Jack was able to access and move them through one of the shadows until they reappeared in the center of Burgess, the boy had gained much power in the months they had spent together and learned a thing or two about shadow manipulation. They stood in front of a large furniture store and though it was still quite early in the evening no one was on the streets. The store's lights were still on and a number of televisions lining the huge windows were on, set at a news station.

Jack stepped out of his arms and turned away from the televisions, looking anywhere but at the graphic images being displayed. "I tried creating a blizzard in Iraq when the fighting starting getting out of hand but it did nothing to stop them. Same Korea and Egypt. Egypt! they haven't been at war in years."

"Those climates are too hot for you to be doing that in," Pitch chastized as he moved toward the televisions. He must admit, the images were pretty horrorific.

"Yeah well when the Secretary of Defense annouces that they're ready to fire missles at North Korea things can get a hell of a lot worse." He shivered but it had nothing to do with the increasing cold. And if Korea fires first we might as well kiss North America good-bye."

Nuclear war, NATO, none of it made sense to Pitch. He was used to war but this, this was so much bigger than the Dark Ages. He watched the news cast, watched the eyes of the men and women on the large screens. It took several minutes before he saw what he was looking for, the utter fear in their eyes. The hopelessness and hate, like so long ago. Then the whispers he spread throughout villages led to witch hunts but it had taken years and were localized. The whole world wasn't affected, not like this. There were no weapons like what Jack described back then. No guns or bombs or massive ships and planes that could transport armies across the world to destroy another country. Certainly influencing a few nightmares couldn't have done all this. The news flashed to bodies littering the grown, so much more in one day then in the years Pitch had haunted the villages.

A demon. A demon had to be involved. There was no way his Nightmares could have caused all this in such a short amount of time. It was happening all over again.

"We have to put a stop to this," Jack insisted.

Pitch agreed whole heartedly. Problem was he didn't know how. There was only him and an unstable winter spirit. And a tiny bunny full of hope. He already hated himself for what he had to do.

Somewhere a few streets over sirens blared.


	9. Chapter 9

What was he going to do? The last thing Pitch wanted was to come face-to-face with a demon ago. That experience so many centuries ago had been more than enough to scare Pitch away from them. There were things in the world far more frightening than nightmares. In the morning children awoke, parents took care of them and the cycle repeated itself. Something had gone wrong. What Pitch was not sure, but something had happened within the months since defeating the Guardians that he had not anticipated. Something more than a measly war, there was always a war, he had experienced thousands throughout his life. Jack had a right to be scared.

He absently played with the small bag of golden dreamsand he kept especially for Jack. It was nearly empty, barely enough to do the month. It was not enough to cure all their problems though. For the first time in his long history Pitch needed advice. He needed his old rival. There wasn't enough sand to even summon Sandy's spirit.

He was a fool.

"Where's Frostbite?"

Pitch almost tripped over his own feet at the sudden accented voice. He glared down at the tiny bunny at his feet. "How should I know?" he snapped, raising a foot to step on the annoying creature.

Bunnymund hopped to the side out of his way. "Hey, ye're his warden, isn't it your job?"

A snarl was his only answer. "Jack can come and go as he pleases. Just because he lost interest in playing with you isn't my problem."

Bunnymund followed him across the high bridge connecting the third floors. "Ya know what ah'm talking about. He hasn't been himself in days and ah've search every inch of this sink hole for him. He's not here." He waited a moment but when Pitch didn't acknowledge him he pressed forward. "Did ya two 'ave a fight? Last ah saw he was a might bit upset."

"No, we didn't fight."

"So?

"So?"

Bunny was still quicker than the average rabbit and scooted ahead of Pitch. "What happened?" He's little brows furrowed. "Why do ya have a pouch of Sandy's sand?"

"It's for Jack." Pitch stopped, suddenly staring down at Bunny. "Wait, when was the last time you saw Jack?"

"Yesturday morning."

He slipped into the shadows, reappearing in front of his large iron globe. He studied it for several long minutes before finding what he was looking for, a bright blue dot just over Washington. "Oh Jack, what am I do to with you?"

"Why? What's going on?" Bunny demanded. He jumped up, kicking Pitch. "Hey, Ah'm talking to ya! What's wrong with Frostbite?"

Again Pitch moved through the shadows, not caring that Bunnymund had decided to hitch a ride. His focus was on Jack, moving quickly to where he sensed the youth to be. He reappeared in what appeared to be a large office. A middle age man sat at a desk, reading a print out of some sort. Jack was standing in front of the desk, pleading for him to listen, to not go through with something. But of course the man didn't hear a word he said. Jack's frustration was getting the best of him as wind whipped through the opened window knocking over a stack of paper. The man cursed and set aside what he was reading to close the window.

"You have to listen to me. You can't do this!" Jack yelled. "You can't start a nuclear war! There has to be a better way. This...this isn't right!"

The temperature dropped with every outburst, causing the man to shiver and grab his suit jacket and put it on.

"Please, don't sign those papers," Jack pleaded, making a grab for them.

Pitch caught him, bringing the small spirit into the circle of his arms. "Jack, stop."

"No! NO! We have to stop him! We can't let this happen!" For the first time in months Jack broke down, completely and utterly broke down. Pitch knelt on the ground with him and held him tight. Bunny burrowed his way in between and cuddled against Jack. "Please, we have to stop him."

"We will, son, we will." How Pitch wasn't sure but he would help if only to see the boy happy again.

Jack's sleep was restless that night. Pitch didn't use the dreamsand this time, there was very little left and if they were to succeed they needed every last piece. He sat on branch high up in one of the trees surrounding jack's beloved pond and peered inside the bag. He loathed to do what he knew he had to do but he had no choice. His gaze shifted to the full moon above him.

"Where are your precious Guardians when the world really needs them?" he asked the bright orb. "Did you see this coming, old friend? Did you see that the only possible saviours for man kind would be me, Jack Frost and a tiny Bunnymund? A mere glimmer of hope?"

He stared off toward Burgess. "If I don't do something Jack will go off and try to stop this war from happening by himself. What can one child do? Yes he's powerful but he's still only a child. You made him that way. You trapped him forever as a child rather than letting him pass onto the world beyond. Is this what you meant for him? For me?"

Leaning back he closed his eyes. "I'm lost, Manny. I'm not afraid to admit that now. This world is so much different from the Dark Ages. It's far scarier than any nightmare I can create."

He wasn't expecting MiM to answer him, the moon never did. So Pitch settled back and let his mind wander, knowing that Jack was safe with Bunnymund. The rodent was annoying but he had his uses. The rabbit was probably telling the boy about more Guardian adventures. Surprise filled him when the small bag of dreamsand began to glow brightly. He nearly fell out off the branch in his surprise.

"Sandy?" he breathed, grasping the thick trunk of the tree. He looked back up at the moon. "I don't understand." The sand swirled out of the bag, forming a mini Sandman. It wasn't alive like Sandy but still the meaning was there. "He's still alive?" The sand shifted again, forming two more symbols. North and Toothiana. "They're all alive? How is that possible?" Err filled him for a moment but he quickly banished it. This was not a time for old vendettas. He had three Guardians to find and not much time to complete the task.

"I know I'm going to regret this," he grumbled before fleeing back into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**author Note: Just to clear a few things up. My reasoning for Pitch not knowing or understanding what NATO and nuclear warfare is due to him focusing his energy on giving kids nightmares not adults and it not being something kids worry about no days as much as they did back in the 40s, 50s and 60s, maybe even 70s. I know as a kid it was something my parents whispered to each other or appeared on cartoons but was never something that seemed scary until the last few years when the news reported about other countries wanted to create their own. Quite frankly I always thought it was foolish. What if one country fired one then someone else would fire back and so forth and so on until, there's no much left. So in some twisted part of my mind I started wondering why and of course there's the usual still but how about fear? And considering Pitch defeated Hope, Wonder, Dreams and Memories in the children it wouldn't take long to affect the adults who have to care for these children and have them at each others throats. Pitch might not understand this as well as he did in the Dark Ages because he was hiding in the shadows and lair trying not to be seen by the Guardians or MiM. Jack on the other hand would because he never had to worry about being seen or noticed and really didn't care about the Guardians and MiM never spoke to him. Just something twisted in my head that I thought could happen if the Guardians were defeated.**

**As for Pitch treating Jack like a son, I think after seeing his locket and the image of his daughter a part of his past self might have started to emerge. Plus it bugs the hell out of Bunnymund. What fun.**

**Now on with the sh...story :)**

* * *

Jack tried to bury himself deeper in the snow when Pitch touched his shoulder, trying to gently shake the youth awake. It was obvious in the tenseness of his body he had gotten little sleep and was trying his damnest to get what little he could. Normally Pitch would have left him alone to wake up when he felt ready but he couldn't now. They had important work to do and as much as it pained Pitch to think it, he needed the child's help.

"Jack," he tried for the third time or fourth time, this time pushing Jack onto his back and grabbing both shoulder. "JACKSON!"

That had the desired effect. Jack started, his eyes shooting open and he nearly jumped out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" he cried before realizing it was Pitch calling him. The older man gave an amused smile before letting him go. Jack frowned and rubbed the butt of one hand over his eyes. "Don't scare me like that. I thought..." He wasn't sure what he thought but being called Jackson felt familiar. The thought fluttered away as all strange occurences did, shocking but holding no real meaning to him.

Pitch sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes watchful but also filled with something akin to sadness. Jack pushed the sheet off him and crawled over to the man he was quickly seeing as a father figure, as strange as it sounded. "What's wrong?"

Bunnymund's head poked out of his nest of blankets and peered at the two with curiosity. It was too early in the morning to be awake yet.

Pitch looked away from Jack for a moment, fiddling with the golden sand bag once more. Jack eyed it curiously as he settled next to him. "Do you know what this is, Jack?"

Jack gave a small nod before looking up. "Dreamsand."

"There's very little left, enough for maybe a week of two and then there will be no more. Not anywhere in the world," Pitch said, removing the delicate string from around his neck. "After I defeated the Sandman I stole every bag I could find from each of the Guardians he had gifted with it. I had intended to destroy it all until you came to be with me."

"Why did you keep it?"

Pitch was silent for a long while pondering that question. It wasn't easy to answer for he truly wasn't sure himself so he settled on what he told himself every time he used it. "Because sometimes hope is stronger than fear and I could not have you of all people afraid of me."

Confusion clouded Jack's eyes as he stared up at him.

"I've been alone a long time, Jack. Longer than you've existed. I've had few visitors, most of which were terrified of me. Those who weren't wanted to destroy me. You can't kill fear, Jack. Sadly, fear can kill though."

Jack was still utterly confused and now so was Bunnymund. The Pooka climbed out of his nest and hopped to Jack, scampering up onto the boy's lap to shoot Pitch a questioning look. Pitch ignored him.

Much to Jack's surprise Pitch placed the string tied to the dreamsand around his neck and knelt before him. "I correct a terrible wrong. I need to stop was we both know is about to happen but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "You're going to stop them from going to war?"

"I'm going to try."

The boy was actually bouncing, more hyper than Pitch had been him in weeks. "What can I do?"

Pitch had to grab his shoulders to calm Jack down enough so he could properly explain. The child sure swung from one mood to another without much effort. He took a deep breath to compose himself. This was the part he couldn't do, that Jack had to do. Only someone with a mind of a child could conjure sweet dreams in others.

"Find as many children as you can and give them the dreamsand, just a pinch each. You need to make it stretch out as far as possible. Bring them sweet dreams, Jack. Dreams of ponies and dolphins, all the things children love and adore. All the things you love and adore. Snowballs and fun times, correct?"

Jack nodded, a smile stretching his pale lips. "Snowballs and fun times."

"Make them believe again."

The youth hesitated, his face suddenly confused. "You're serious, aren't you? This is some joke you pulling on me, is it?

Pitch pulled away, a little taken back by the sudden question. "Of course. Unless you like the idea of Burgess becoming a nuclear wasteland."

The child gasped, clinging to the dreamsand. "No!"

"Then get to it." Pitch snatched Bunny out of Jack's lap. "I have other matters to deal with...and Bunny will be helping me."

"Bunny? Seriously?" Jack stood and petting the small creature in Pitch's hands. "What can he possibly do?"

Bunny folded his paws across his little chest and glared at the kid.

"You'd be surprised," Pitch assured. "Now go. Two of my mares will company you. Do not let them near the dreamsand or the children while they sleep."

"Then what good are they?"

"You'll see. Go."

With a shrug, Jack grabbed his clothing and shrugged into a hoodie as Pitch departed. Jack would do as he said, he had no doubt. The number of believers though, that was another question. Pitch had no illusions on how difficult the task would be unfortunately, despite how strong he and Jack were, they were not strong enough to take on a bunch of warring nations with weapons far more powerful than anything they had seen. Perhaps he should have paid better attention to the world developing around him than causing nightmares to children. Too late to worry about such things now. Both he and jack had their tasks and Pitch could no longer afford to stall.

"Just wha' do ya think ye'er doing, mate?" Bunny growled, struggling in his grasp.

"Hush," was all Pitch said as he stepped into the shadows.

They reappeared in North's workshop and for the first time in all the time either of them had visited all was quiet. Pitch dropped Bunny on the landing and moved forward. There were no Yetis creating toys, no elves scurrying about. The place was virtually dead. Not a soul to be seen. It actually surprised Pitch. This was what he wanted but now that he saw it something in his stomach twisted. he was happy to have sent Jack to find new believers rather than bring him here. Ignoring Bunnymund's colorful cursing he proceeded deeper into the workshop.

North was where he expected to find him. Sitting in an overstuffed arm chair next to the elegant fireplace, his once bright blue eyes staring dully at the Globe of Belief. He look worn, far older than his years. There's was no hope within him. He was a shell of his former self. It was everything Pitch had ever wanted. He wanted to gloat, to cry out to the heavens he had won. He, Pitch Black, had destroyed Santa Claus. But he needed this man for much more important work than delivering silly gifts to spoiled children.

"Retirement doesn't suit you," he said instead, standing upon the huge globe where North could not mistake his presence.

North blinked, his gaze shifting upward until he met Pitch's amber gaze. His body tensed as he sat up straighter. "Vhat to you vant?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "If you've come to gloat, leave."

Pitch grinned at the large Russian. "Is that any way to treat guests? After all I'm here with a proposal. From Manny no less."

"Bah, be gone." North looked away from him, his gaze turning back to the fireplace.

Pitch stared at him in confusion. North had never simply dismissed him before, as if he didn't care that he was there or could even destroy his precious workshop. No, this was a man defeated and who no longer cared. No the great warrior he had fought against for countless centuries. Pitch gazed upward at the large window over the globe. Of course, MiM wasn't there to back him up.

"Mate, ya need ta listen to him," Bunny suddenly cried out, hoping up to North. The Russian glanced down at the grey bunny in confusion as it jumped onto his lap. "We've got trouble, mate. Big trouble. We need you and Tooth."

"We? WE?" North roared. "You're helping him?"

"Not like that, North," Bunny objected as he jumped back when the large man went to stand. "The children, everyone is in trouble and dingbat over there didn't take it into consideration when he went on his take over the world quest."

"Vhat? Vhat is problem the mighty Nightmare King can't solve?" North staggered as he took a step and quickly grabbed a wooden cane that leaned against the side of his chair.

Pitch moved to the floor but kept a respectable distance from North. An angry North was never a good North to be around, no matter how fun it was to torment him. "Have you ever heard of nuclear warfare?"

North's eyes narrowed on him. "Foolish weapons to destroy enemy countries. America and Russia argue many years over silliness."

"Throw in a few more countries and a ton of fear."

Blinking, North grabbed the edge of his chair. "Not possible. Adults..."

"Fear for the children," Pitch finished. "They will do anything to protect them, even destroy themselves."

North shook his head. "Not possible."

"Very possible, mate," Bunny cut in. "We need you."

"I was a fool," Pitch suddenly admitted causing the others to look at him. "This world is far more unstable than the Dark Ages. It may be more advanced but fear spreads far more easily."

North nodded, more to himself than the others. "Vhat can we do? There is just the three of us."

"Four," Bunny corrected. "Jack's already out there trying to bring back believers."

"Jack?"

"I gave him the last of Sandy's sand," Pitch explained, folding his arms across his chest with a frown. "Sadly, it's not enough. Dreams won't save them...not alone."

"Then vhat..?" North knelt down to pick up Bunny, groaning as he used the cane to stand once more. "Vhat can we do?"

Pitch's gaze swept over the workshop. "How many toys to you have completed?"

North raised a sceptical brow. "Not enough for all the children."

Pitch frown grew deeper, brow creasing but not in anger toward the Guardians but in his own stupidity. How he hated himself for what he had to do just to insure his and his son's safety. He staggered back in sudden shook. His son. When did he start thinking of Jack Frost as his son? Sure he used the endearment often enough to piss off Bunnymund, but when did he actually start to think it true? He jumped when North's large hand fell on his shoulder, a questioning look in his eyes.

"It would have to be enough," he said darkly, pulling away from his rival. "Where is that annoying Tooth Fairy?"

Despite his eer he could see a small sparkle of hope in Bunnymund's grass green eyes. He ignored it and looked anywhere but at the rabbit. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Pitch swept past the two Guardians as they entered one of North's many guest rooms. He was sercertly thankful the fairy had slipped into a coma while with North, he wasn't quite sure he would have had the patience to search the remains of Tooth Palace which he was sure was in rubbles by now, what with now mini fairies to gather teeth in a good eight months. They had faded away months ago, not that he was about to tell the Guardians that little detail.

The woman lay on a bed far too large for her making her appear incrediably tiny and frigile. Her once bright feathers were dull, almost grey. A large harry Yetis sat next to her bed, dozing in and out itself. The large beast awoke at the sudden noise of people entering the room. It growled at Pitch, raising to its feet, fists right at its sides.

"Phil, at ease," North ordered, resting a large hand on his large harry shoulder. "He not here to hurt her."

_This wasn't good, not good at all_, Pitch thought as he looked over the fairy. He still had all the teeth boxes, all but Jack's which had been destroyed in their battle onths before. To help the children remember he needed Tooth...and her army of mini fairies. One fairy was better than none, though.

"You see, she is unresponsive," North was trying to explain. "Without children she have no strength. Without her fairies she has no will to continue."

Bunny had hopped onto the bed and was rubbing himself against her, trying to get her to open her eyes. "How long, North?"

"Months." North shook his head sadly. "She slipped away shortly after last light went out."

Bunny sighed and flopped down next to her, defeated.

"Jack _will_ bring back the children," Pitch assured, glaring down at him. "You may not believe in him but I do." Anger filled him. Here he was amongst the Guardians, the very beings meant to bring Hope and Wonder to the world and they had given up. Completely and utterly given up. It filled him with disgust. Oh, how he had waited for this day, the day he stood tall and proud above them. That glorious feeling he thought he would enjoy turned sour. Ignoring the two he scooped up Tooth's small form and strolled toward the large shadow enveloping nearly half the room. North almost tripped over his cane trying to stop him as Bunny gave chase, cursing and snarling for the Nightmare King to give her back. "If either of you are half the Guardians you think you are you will come with me."

Bunny lept into the shadow leaving North to hesitate for only a moment before he followed them into the void.

Jack moved from one house to another as quickly as he could. He slipped into every child's room where the window was opened and did as he was instructed, sprinkling only a pinch of sand over the eyes of each child. He'd never constructed another's dreams before and he figured he wasn't really very good at it. With such little sand he was only able to conjure one or two images, usually a small snowball fight or sledding, maybe a bunny here or there. It really wasn't his best work but seeing kids smile for the first time in what felt like forever made him giddy. He was already down six kids and making his way to the seventh when he incountered a problem, he only had enough sand for one more child. Maybe. He stood in the last child, Jamie, his mind whispered. The kid he took for that amazing sled ride what felt like a life time ago.

"No, no!" he cried, holding the bad upside down. "There has to be more." He went to the boy's bedside nonethess and shook the bag over his head, praying that even one grain of sand would fall. He slumped against the wall when nothing happened. "No..."

Sliding down the wall he pulled his knees to his chest. He failed, he failed to fine enough believers. There wasn't enough sand and now, now there was no more and there never will be again. His chest felt tight and a sob escaped his lips. He had no fear of the child hearing him, after all no one believed in Jack Frost. So he cried. He'd been doing that a lot lately but he couldn't seem to stop. The world was going to hell in a hand basket, all due to fear. A part of him blamed Pitch for not keeping better reign of his Nightmares. A part of him blamed himself for not being able to help the Guardians, for ruining Easter. If he hadn't let Pitch trick him...he wouldn't have a father right now. He might still be alone. His mind was confused mess. There had to be something he could do. Maybe if he froze all the nuclear silos. Froze the missiles himself. Would the cold even effect them?

"Why are you crying?" a small voice asked.

Jack jumped in surprise, his head snapping up to stare at the small brown haired boy. Large brown eyes met his, seeing him, not through him. Jack scrambled away. "You can see me?" he asked in shock.

The boy blinked then pushed himself up until he was sitting. "Yeah." A large yawn escaped him. "Why are you crying?"

Jack brushed at his tears. "I'm not crying."

"Yeah you are." The boy tilted his head to one side. Realization dawned on him as he inspected the young spirit. "Jack Frost," he said in awe.

A yelp of surprise filled Jack as he jumped to his feet. "You know me? You can really see me?"

Jamie nodded then frowned. "You're not scary, you're just a kid like me."

"Why would I be scary?" Jack asked, squatting down to the smaller boy's level.

Jamie gave a shrug. "Just always thought you were, what with the blizzards and all."

"I haven't seen you or your friends playing outside these days."

The boy hung his head and pulled his knees to his chest much as Jack had moments ago. "It's not safe outside anymore."

Sighing, Jack sat next to him. "Yeah, I know. But...But I'm going to make it better. I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know, Kiddo," Jack admitted. He wrapped an arm around the child's shoulder and drew him near. "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

A clap of thunder shook the house. Jamie gave a cry of fright, huddling into Jack despite the older boy's frigis cold body. Jack gave him a squeeze before standing and going to the window. The sky was black, blacker than on a storm covered night. There were no lights what so ever, even the street lights were out. Jamie clasped Jack's hand as he too looked out the window.

"Jack, I'm scared," he whispered.

The words sounded so familiar and a shiver went down Jack's back. He gazed down at Jamie. "So am I," he admitted. He knelt in front of the smaller boy. "Do you have a flash light?"

Jamie nodded. "Okay, go to your mom and stay with her. I'll be back soon."

"I want to go with you."

Jack shook his head. "It's too dangerous." He gave a smile. "You've got to believe in me. I'll make things better. I promise."

Jamie wiped at his eyes and gave a small, sad nod. "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Jack climbed out the window. "I won't be long."

The wind came to him, wrapping around him as he always did. He had taken time for Jack to understand that the wind would come to him regardless of his staff. Those first few months had been frightening but as his power grew so did his ability to call on the wind. He hoped that it would be enough to help him now.

A blinding flash of lightning followed another clap of thunder, nearly causing Jack to lose focus as he flew. Then, though the darkness a sight met him that he never thought he'd see again. North stood in the middle of the street, shock and confusion clear on his withered face. Jack flew to him.

"North?" he called, landing a few feet away.

North's eyes were skyward but his gaze immediately went to Jack upon hearing his name. Her hobbled to the younger spirit, a small smile curling his lips. "Jack, vhat are you doing here?"

"Same as you I'm guessing."

"Wow!" Jamie's small voice called out as he ran up to them, his flashlight pointed directly at North. "Santa Claus! Wait, does that mean the Easter Bunny is real, too."

Both Jack and North stared at the child for several long seconds before Jack laughed. "The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and Santa, yeah. They're all real."

"Cool!" the boy squealed in delight.

"Not quite," Pitch spoke from the darkness.

Jamie's flashlight swung toward the voice and Pitch frowned at him. In his arms lay Toothiana.

"Oh no..." Jack whispered, going to them. "Is she..?"

"Coma," North said sadly. "She's fading fast."

Jack shook his head. "No! This can't be happening."

Pitch turned from him and moved to the nearest house. He gently deposited the Tooth Fairy on the lawn before turning back to Jack, his amber gaze hard. "How many did you find?"

"Seven, that's all there was enough for."

"Seven?" Pitch nearly bellowed.

Jack took a frightened step back, his hand automatically going up in front of him, as if he still had his staff to protect himself. He hadn't seen Pitch this angry in months, since before he took him. Since the day Pitch broke his staff.

"I gave you two of my Nightares to be used, for you to change into dreamsand! How could you have only brought back seven?" Pitch ranted, circling the winter spirit.

"How was I supposed to know?" Jack retorted. "You didn't tell me that was their purpose!"

Pitch only snarled. Jamie coward against Jack's side. Every instinct in Jack said to protect the child, that Pitch might strike out at their first believer. He shifted Jamie behind him. North place a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Vhat you mean, Pitch?" the Russian asked. "Vhat can your Nightmare do?"

"Not what they can you, it's what the children can do to them," Pitch drawled as if talking to a classroom of children. "Their belief, their hope and wonder." He spat out the last sentence. "They can change the nightmare sand back to dreamsand."

"How?"

Pitch simply folded his arms across his chest and looked toward the dark sky. It took a moment for Jack to realize what exactly he was looking at or why the sky was so unnaturally black. There were Nightmares everywhere, their sheer numbers blocking out the sky.

"You brought them all?" Jack asked in confusion. "Why?"

"If we can't stop the humans from killing themselves then I'll destroy each and every missile they fire," Pitch said, voice flat. "It seems I may have no choice in the matter now."

"Not even you can stop them all," North pointed out.

"No," Jack shouted, pulling away from North and Jamie. "I won't let you do it by yourself."

Pitch loomed over him. "And what would you do, Jack? Freeze them? You are one person, a child, you can not be everywhere at once."

"Neither can you."

"Yes, I can." Pitch's voice became gentler when he saw the fear in Jack's face. "My Nightmares and I can stop this, trust me."

Jack stared into his eyes for a few moments, seeing the fear and anxiety there. "Don't lie to me," he said suddenly, his shoulders tense.

Pitch stepped back in surprise as Jack stormed up to him, frost snaking up his body like a second skin. This was new. A new part of his power. Children believed in Jack Frost, even if only to fear him. The frost grew with every step, with every ounce of anger and fear the youth had.

"Don't lie to me!" Jack yelled. "You told me the Guardians died, you told me you'd protect me, that we'd never be alone. You told me children would believe in me. You promised they would love me but they fear me. They. Fear. Me! You did this! You and your Fearlings, they made all this happen! And now you want me to trust you to make this right? How? How can you fix this? Everything is going to be destroyed and it's all because of you!"

Pitch's mouth fell open in shock. "Jack..."

"Don't!" Jack snapped, every inch of him now covered in a thick layer of frost. It was a beautiful and frightening sight. "I believed in you! I believed you when you said we didn't have to be alone. I believed you when you said you cared for me. It was all a lie, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!"

"Jack..." North said softly, reaching for him but he pulled back at the sting of ice cold, colder them any ice North had ever touched.

"I..." Pitch started at a lost for words. Jack had never yelled at him, at least not like this. The boy had more than his share of tantrums and break downs but nothing like this.

"Forget it," Jack snapped, turning away. "I'll deal with this myself."

Pitch took a step toward him. "Jack. Jack!" When the boy refused to stop he yelled. "JACKSON!"

Jack froze. "My name's not Jackson."

"It is," Pitch corrected. "It's Jackson Overland."

Turning back jack just stared at him. "You lied about my teeth, too."

"No, they are lost, but I know more about you than you could imagine," Pitch said softly. "I was there the day you saved your sister and gave your life in exchange. I was there when MiM pulled you out of the water. I know because I was there when he took you from me."

"From you?" Jack felt his anger melt into confusion.

"So small, so frightened and cold. Your fear called to me at the time of your death and rebirth," Pitch continued, moving up to Jack. "You should have been mine but he stole you from me. Just as his parents stole my child before you. You think he would have made admends but no, he tried to turn you against me, tried to make you into one of them." He waved disgustedly at North and Tooth.

"No..."

"You are _my_ child, Jack. _My_ son. _Mine_. I will not let you sacrifice yourself." He cupped Jack's cheeks and wiped at his frozen tears. "I fought too long and hard to let you go now."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Pitch held him tight and looked over Jack's head to North. He was at a lost too. Seven children weren't enough and they were about to run out of time. North seemed at a complete lose as well.

"There may still be time," he whispered, running his fingers through Jack's snowy white hair. Jack gazed up at him through dark frozen lashes. "Take Jamie and gather the other children."

"I don't understand."

"Snowballs and fun times," he breathed, pulling the child closer against him. He closed his eyes. "Take away their fear."

* * *

**I know, I know, I used some lines from the movie. I'm just having fun playing with this. Who would have thought fear could cause so much trouble? And yeah, I do see Pitch becoming very possessive of Jack, not the golden father type but still, I'm kind of enjoying it.**


	13. Chapter 13

"So let me get this straight," Jamie said, arms tight around Jack's neck as the flew through town. They's already gathered most of his friends and with a little persuasion and a magic snowball or two to the face, got them outside playing in the snow in a game of flashlight/snowball tag, an on the spot game the twins had come up with. Jack and Jaime had stayed to play for a while and sure enough Pitch's promise that the two Nightmares would prove handy came true. Jamie, although scared of the creatures had reached out to touch one. The moment his fingers brushed against the dark sand it had turned golden and exploded, golden sand going everywhere. It was physically pained Pitch but he told the boys to get a move on and neither felt the need to argue the point. "Pitch is the Boogeyman and he's been the reason everyone's been so afraid lately. The reason for all the killings and crime rate getting so out of hand?"

For a nine year, Jamie had a good fix on what was happening in the world around him. Jack could only nod.

"And last Easter was cancelled because of some battle you all were having," Jamie continued. "So I'm guessing those things changing from black to gold has something to do with the Sandman. Santa and the Tooth Fairy are here but what about the Easter Bunny? What happened to him?"

Jack held Bunny a little closer, feeling the need to keep his little pet close to him, needing all the strength and encouragement he could get at the moment. "I don't know. Last time I saw him he was intangible."

"Intangible?"

"It means children couldn't see him anymore." Jack sighed. "It's a long story." All around town the nightmare sand was changing to gold dreamsand. Its brightness lit up the town more and more as children began to believe in the Guardians again. It was a wonderous sight.

"Oi, you might want to put me down, mate."

"AHH!" Jack screamed in surprise, nearly dropping Bunny when the small animal pushed against his arms and poked his head up. He lost his concentration and the three began to plummet to the ground. Bunny began to grow in Jack's arms, getting larger and larger until Jack could no longer hold him. Jamie let out a cry behind him. The ground was fast approaching. They were going to hit hard.

Large arms wrapped around both boys and their landing was not nearly as harsh as Jack first feared. Jamie still clung to his back but now a large paw held him in place as the other held the curve of Jack's back, his head tucked under a strong chin and face pressed against a furred chest. Jack took a moment to catch his breath as his bare feet met solid ground.

Jamie slid off Jack's back to stand next to him. "Whoa..." the boy breathed.

The large arms slowly moved away from Jack, letting him stand on his own. Jack's breathing felt labored and for a moment all he could do was stare at the large furry feet in front of his own. His eyes slowly travelled upward and his breath hitched when he finally came face to face with E. Aster Bunnymund.

Bunnymund grinned at him. "G'day, mate."

For several long seconds all Jack could do was stare at the Easter Bunny. "Bunny? How..? What..? Is it really you?"

"In the flesh."

"But..?"

Jamie was practically jumping next to them. "This is so cool! You're just like I pictured last year. You are the Easter Bunny, right. You and Santa and the Sandman were with the Tooth Fairy last year when she collected my teeth, weren't you? How did you become a little bunny?"

Bunny gazed at the smaller boy with some amusement. "Long story, mate. Maybe we should meet up with the others. I'm sure Tooth is feeling much better by now."

Jamie was nodding in enthusiasm, bouncing up and down like a kid at Christmas but Jack, Jack could only stare at Bunny with fresh tears brimming. "All this time..?"

Seeing the confusion and hurt in the younger spirit Bunny hunch down to his level. "Ah promise ta explain it all later, Jack. We've got bigger trouble 'an how much Ah'm going to be kicking Pitch's tail when this is all over."

"Alright," Jack finally agreed still in utter shock. He wasn't sure how many more surprises he could handle in one day but he was sure if this continued he was going back to Pitch's lair, icing it solid and hiding in his room until the end of time. The way things were going that might be sooner rather than later.

An angry Sandman was not a friendly Sandman and when said being had two nasty whips currently wrapped around you it was not a good day. The ancient spirit simply glared at Pitch, not interested in the dark spirit's excuses.

"Sandy, Sandy..." Pitch tried for the umpteenth time since his old rival had materialized. "I know I was wrong changing your dreamsand but you don't know -ack!" The whips grew tighter, cutting off what breath Pitch had.

"Sandy, stop," North tried, reaching for his friend but it was no use.

Sandy floated on his cloud out of reach and took Pitch with him. It was time to put an end to the Nightmare King, something he should have done back in the Dark Ages. Would have it MiM hadn't stopped him.

"You don't understand, Sandy," North pleaded. "Da children, dey are in danger. Something greater van Pitch."

Tooth fluttered up to him. "Sandy, please listen to North. I know it hurts but we have to think of the children."

The small golden man would have none of it. Pitch was a monster, he torment children's dreams for nearly eight months. Destroyed the world's balance. He was done playing the dark spirit's games. This would end now.

A sheet of ice slashed through his sand whips and Pitch fell from his grasp, landing on the street in a heap. Jack Frost situated himself between Sandy and the Nightmare King, his face hard and determined. "That's enough, Sandy!" the boy yelled. "He knows he's done wrong. He's trying to make up for it."

The hard anger slowly drained from the Sandman's face as he stared at the young spirit. With a small frown he lowered himself to the ground, sand symbols flashing above his head. Jack shook his head. "I know what he did was wrong, Sandy, I do but he's the reason the children are starting to believe again. It doesn't excuse what he did but it's a fight that will have to wait another day."

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"The nightmares went much further than the children, they've effected the adults and now every country is at war, threatening to destroy each other, fearing that they will be destroyed. It's all out chaos," Jack explained.

Sandy looked past Jack to Pitch. "The adults' fears have attracted a Chaos Demon, I'm almost certain of it. Like the one during the Witch Hunts."

Sandy's eyes grew wide and symbols flashed over his head in rapid fire. Jack just shook his head in confusion. It was too fast for him to understand.

"A Chaos Demon?" Tooth breathed, fluttering around Sandy. "We haven't dealt with one of them in centuries."

"They're difficult to fight," Bunny said sternly, his glare focused on Pitch. "With this much fear in the world it be next to impossible."

"We have to stop it," Jack nearly yelled. "If we don't there'll be no stopping the government leaders from pressing the button."

"Wait, wouldn't destroying the planet destroy the demon?"

North shook his head. "Demons like roaches, dey survive anything." He held his dual swords deep in thought then sudden stepped forward, one sword swiping out and just missing Pitch's face. "Idea! Toothy, you have memories of adults as children, correct."

"Well yes, a good share of them but...Pitch stole them," Tooth said, glancing at Pitch.

"They're in my lair," the Nightmare King said off handedly. "All safe and sound. Bunny or Jack can take you to them."

"But my fairies..they're gone." Sadness filled her and she sank to her knees. "I can't feel them."

North touched her slim shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tooth. I understand you lose but you can create more, no?"

She sniffled and nodded. "It'll take a lot of energy but I can."

"You must. You must return the memories to all the children and adults as quickly as you can." He pulled her to his massive chest and gave her a squeeze.

Pitch's eyes widened as he looked behind the Guardians. "You might wish to make it faster than that. It seems I was correct."

Jack spun around at hearing the absolute fear in Pitch's voice, something he had never heard before. Down the street, far larger than anything Jack had seen before was huge red monster, towering over the town and seemingly intangible to the objects around it. Jamie and his friends were playing not far from it, completely unaware. Jack's eyes widened as it took a step toward them, it's intent clear.

"JAMIE!"


	14. Chapter 14

The wind whipped around Jack as he sped toward the demon. Frost spread across his skin much as it had earlier, forming an almost diamond hard second skin. He flew quicker than he ever had in his 300 years of life. He was not going to allow this thing to harm the children. He would stop it somehow. Ice followed in his wake, forming a foot think wall between where Jamie and his friends played and the demon.

Jamie looked up from the snowball fight as Jack sped by, shocked and a little frightened by the sudden ice. He watched as Jack reared upwards, almost in a straight line, one, two, three stories up and still kept going at a dizzying speed. Sophie whimpered next to him, her small arms tightly hugging her chest. The temperature suddenly dropped.

"I think we should go," Pippa said, shivering. "It's getting really cold."

Jamie nodded, picking up Sophie. "Yeah, something's wrong with Jack, too. He looks upset about something." Silently he wondered if it was Pitch or the demon the Guardians had spoken off.

The twins led the way and the group huddled together as they made their way home.

It was a small relief when Jack saw the kids leave from the corner of his eye. They'd be safer the further away from the battle they were. He turned his focus back to the situation at hand and focused all his energy into freezing the demon solid. This creature was worse than any nightmare Pitch could conjure. It was a being created solely of chaos. Of violence, murder and death. It was the thing that drove grownups to do things they normally wouldn't. It was thing that drove countries to war under the pertense of greed or religion. And while Jack had never come face to face with a demon before he knew the horror they caused and compared to that Pitch's nightmare were child's play. The reality that this thing was what was driving the world to the brink of distruction angered Jack far more than seeing Sandy disappear into black sand eight months ago.

He threw everything he had at the demon, summoning every ounce of power and winter magic that resided within him and poured it into his attack. His vision bleed to a blinding white at the force of his power.

A part of him sorely missed his staff, wondering if he still had it if it would increase his power as it had for so many years. But it was gone and all he had was what was within him and it was not enough. A hand, nearly double his size batted him out of the air with the force of a full speed mac truck. It knocked the air out of his lungs and his chest sting from the impact. It felt as if he had just been torn in half. Darkness seeped into the edges of his vision as he found himself flying backward.

"Jack!" Pitch cried out, seeing the demon backhand the young spirit. Jack was out of control, falling back to the ground at a speed that was sure to leave the boy injured for days to come. Lifting himself on a cloud of nightmare sand Pitch managed to catch him before he hit the ground, nevertheless, the speed Jack had been going sent them both back several dozen feet, almost knocking Pitch off the nightmare sand. Pitch righted himself as he landed next to the Guardians.

"Is he alright? How did his powers grow so much? Where's his staff?" the all asked at once. Waarior eggs, yetis and elves circled them, the larger creatures taking protective stances in an attempt to keep the demon at bay.

Pitch ignored them all, focusing his attention on Toothiana. "We need those memories," he sad, his voice stern and leaving no room for arguement. Before she could answer one of his shadow creatures enveloped her, transporting her to the space he had created for the gold teeth containers in his lair. The shadows would take her and her mini fairies to where ever in the world they needed to go.

Jack moaned in his arms, drawing his attention back to the small spirit in his arms. "Jack," he called, hoping the boy would wake up. "Jack, open your eyes, son. Look at me."

Long dark lashes fluttered open and tired, pain filled crystal blue eyes gazed met amber. "Da?" Jack asked, a hint of an accent from a time long passed filled his soft voice. The small endearment warmed Pitch's heart and almost brought a tear to his eye. Jack pressed a hand to his forehead and winced in pain. "Ow, what..? Where's Jamie and the kids?"

"They're safe," Pitch assured.

A small smile touched his lips before his eyes fell shut once more.

"Jack, no! Wake up. Jack!" But if was no use. The boy was out cold, the mix of using so much of his power and the demon hitting him so hard being too much for his small body. The increase in power was still far too new for him and Pitch had not bothered to properly train him, not that he had even taken battling a demon into consideration and with the Guardians gone at the time, there was no reason to force the boy to train. Just another regret to add to the steady growing list. Well no more. This wasn't the first time Pitch had dealt with a demon, back before the Dark Ages, when he had fought against the moon and destroyed the Pookas he had no trouble destroying demons, it had been a bit of a hobby even. But since his defeat at the end of the Dark Ages, when he had nearly been stripped of his power, that was when demons became a bit of an issue. Sadly, this particular Chaos Demon was one he had dealt with before, and this thing was far larger than it had been back then. It didn't matter, he had to put a stop to this. With luck, Sandy's dreams could stop, it not delay the world leaders.

"Wha-what'cha think ye're doing, mate?" Bunny questioned, staggering back a step as Jack was deposited into his arms. He stared down at the unconscious youth then at Pitch. He took another step back as the Nightmare King rose to his full height and loomed over him.

"You will swear on your life to protect him," Pitch snarled, his face inches from Bunnymund's. "Swear it!"

Bunny gasped in surprise, never before - with the exception of when he was in his tiny bunny form - truly scared of Pitch. "Ah..Ah swear."

Pitch stared at him for a moment longer before nodding in satisfaction. He removed the locket hanging around his neck and placed it around Jack's. At Bunny's confused gaze, he brushed back jack's snowy white hair. "For safe keeping," he explained before turning away.

Bunny hefted Jack a little higher up so that the boy's head was supported against his shoulder. He didn't ask what Pitch was planning, he knew. He had seen that look before, years ago, in a time before the Guardians, before the Pookas were destroyed, before Pitch issued war against the moon. A time before there was a Nightmare King. It was not the look of the Boogeyman but rather General Kozmotis Pitchener. Bunny stared down at the locket now hanging around Jack's neck containing what Bunny had always considered the last regments of Pitch's heart. Jack Frost had accomplished something no other Guardian had before. Somehow Jack had brought back Pitch's human side. Somehow Jack had brought back Kozmotis Pitchener.

* * *

**Author note: Okay so I tried to ix the film, books - what little I know of them since I haven't been able to get a copy yet - and what I saw in an amazing online comic featuring Pitch during the witch hunts and a demon who didn't take too kindly to his trouble making. If anyone knows who did it please PM me because I would love the thank them for the inspiration. I'm still trying to figure out how to bring in Jack being the Guardian of Fun but somehow I'll work it in, wasn't really expecting to make the demon a feature in the story but it happened.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sandy floated back as the demon drew closer, trying to keep a part of his mind focused on his dreamsand slowly reaching out throughout the world. Slowly, bit by bit, children were having good dreams once more and bit by bit they were helping change black nightmare sand golden. But it was a long process, the Earth a very large place with billions of children. Regardless, Sandy at his whips at the ready as he stared down this new threat. He was actually a little surprised when Pitch came up to join him. Last time a demon had attacked the Nightmare King had turned tail and it was Sandy who was forced to chase it away. Judging by the firm line of Pitch's lip, he wasn't going anywhere. Sandy spared a glance to the gathered Guardians below him and the small boy in Bunnymund's arms. Jack Frost. This had something to do with the Winter spirit. Pitch had been acting odd toward the child from the moment MiM had declared Jack a Guardian.

"Don't give me that look," Pitch grumbled, his arms folded across his chest. "I do this to benefit myself as much as you."

Symbols flew above Sandy's head. Pitch rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Simply put, no children to believe in us, no us...but a whole lot of them." Mentally summoning every last bit of nightmare sand from every corner of the world, he recreated the black wall surrounding the city, allowing only enough gaps for Sandy for send out dreams without affecting his sand, despite how much that sand needed to be converted back to its golden hue. It could wait a little longer. As powerful as dreams were demons had their own inner nightmares and Pitch was almost certain he could access them.

Nightmare sand formed next to him, forming his favorite. Pitch ran a hand through his mane and nuzzled its neck. "One last ride, old friend," he said, his forehead against the creature's cheek. He saddled up, his hands smoothing over the long neck before settling back. He spared one last look over his shoulder at Jack, a small, fond smile tugging at his lips as he thought of the time he tried to get the boy to ride Onyx. It never worked, he always accidentally froze the dark sand whenever he got a little scared. Maybe, if he survived this, Pitch would try again.

Sandy smiled knowingly at him and Pitch frowned, shaking his head. "Stuff it, Sandy." His frown grew as the small golden man silently laughed at him. Turning his attention back to the demon that seemed to have developed an interest in the ice wall Jack had created and then the elemental spirit himself, Pitch felt his heart twist as it moved toward Jack and Bunnymund.

Bunnymund held the youth protectively, stepping back as his eye warriors and the yetis moved in to protect them but the sheer size of the demon was beyond their ability to defeat.

The wall of nightmare sand moved at once, Pitch letting out a war cry as he led the charge, a long broad sword held tightly in one hand.

The demon looked up in mild amusement. "Ahh...little shadow, I should have known," it taunted.

Pitch snarled and to nightmares swarmed the demon.

Jack mumbled and whimpered as he fought to regain consciousness. His head hurt, his ribs hurt, just about every part of him hurt and stung. He was sure this was how a fly felt after being swatted by a newspaper. It wasn't pleasant. He raised a hand to his forehead and tried to sit up only to have a strong arm hold him tightly. He felt fur against his cheek instead of warm satin and he gasped, his eyes opening to peer up at bright emerald eyes.

"B-Bunny?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "Wh..what's going on?"

Bunny carefully lowered him until his feet touch the ground. Jack stumbled but Bunny kept a firm grip on him until he found his balance. Once he was steady, Jack looked around. The kids were gone. North and his yetis looked ready for a battle but there wasn't anyone there to fight. Tooth was gone. Sandy was floating in the air, directing dreamsand but also held his whips, staring off into the blackness in front of him where once stood a number of buildings and the demon. Did it pull the building into some sort of Void? And Pitch... He couldn't see Pitch.

Jack was confused. It was suddenly brighter than it had been all night. Stars now dotted the sky and the moon shone bright. His heart pounded as he looked around until his eyes settled on the blackness. Reality set in. Bunny must have known, his arm tightened around Jack's shoulders, preventing him from taking to the air.

"No, Jack," Bunny said sternly. "He's got this."

Pitch ignored the taunts, avoided the demon's random swings, trying to knock the Nightmares back, and focused. He let his mind enter the demon's. It was utter chaos. Visions of death and sickness, war and envy, destruction and screams filled his mind and he had to push it all aside. Those were human fears, fears the demon erected in adults, they were not the simple fears of children which Pitch took refuge in. He moved past them, not letting them touch him as he searched the demon's mind. Every living creature had a fear, be it human, spirit, animal or demon. He just had to find it, exploit it.

"You're not strong enough, little shadow," the demon laughed but Pitch pushed it aside, too.

There, hidden deep inside, black and twisted and curling. Pitch reached for, pulling it close and embracing it. What did a demon fear? Surprisingly it was much different than Pitch's own fears. Wonder, joy, hope, happy memories, fun, peace, love. Things Pitch had tried to shove away, things he tried to take from children. But instead of simply instilling fear as Pitch tried to do, it brought about chaos, pitted one person against another for no logical reason. It instilled terror and caused people to blow up buildings, to destroy nations, neighbors and families. No matter what Pitch might cause bring a little fear to children he never meant for it to go any further. A little fear was good for children. It saved lives. So he pushed past the human fears and focused on the demon's, but he couldn't bring about the things the demon was afraid off, those things were not truly in his grasp. But he had memories of such things Thanks to Jack, he knew what they felt like. MiM curse him, he let the boy get to him. He let Jack worm his way into his heart and change him. It brought knew strength and he sent those thoughts and emotions into the ball of fear.

He poured the wonder he felt when he first discovered MiM had changed the small teen, trapped frozen under the pond into the spirit of winter and pulled him from his icy grave. All the times they had passed one another and how despite his loneliness, Jack was still able to small and bring snow and fun to children. The joy he felt weeks after capturing Jack when he graced Pitch with his just genuine laugh and smile directed solely to him. The hope and love he felt at their first hug, something Pitch had never excepted. The fun they shared when they flew together over the sleeping world, ducking and diving, giving chase to one another in a twisted game of hide-and-seek. The happy memories of regaling the child with stories and confiding in Jack the secrets of his past as he cuddled that accursed Bunny in his arms. The peace he felt when he told Jack of his daughter and how he became the Nightmare King. He shoved it all into the demon and as he did he called out to Sandy.

Sandy pulled all his dreamsand back as Pitch's mind called out to him. He waited only a moment, watching as the Nightmares moved over the demon's body like billions of insects. Then he lashed out. Whips of dreamsand struck at the Nightmares. Everywhere the dreamsand connected Nightmares turned gold and shoved there way into the demon. Over and over again, the golden sand slowly surrounding and entering the demon. It screamed and fought but it was overwhelmed and began growing smaller as it's hold over the human realm was destroyed.

Soon only golden sand remained, swirling and twisting around the much smaller demon but there was no sign of Pitch. Sandy looked around, confused.

Pitch held onto the ball of fear as it grew and grew, pouring his thoughts and memories into it. The thoughts were no longer Pitch's but now his past self, his past life. Thoughts of his daughter, of battles long ago, golden armor and armies. The laughter and joy of friends. Thoughts long gone, stolen when the Fearlings overwhelmed him and possessed his body. And then there was no more. Pitch was empty, the ball of fear floating in front of him like a balloon ready to pop. With the last of his energy he raised his sword and thrust forward, destroying fear. An explosion of raw energy over took him and he knew no more.

The explosion was unexpected. Sandy was thrown back, his sand flying every which way. Those of the street were sent to the ground. There was a resounding bang that shook windows and caused street lights to flicker. When it settled there no sound. No Nightmare horses hoofs tapping nervously on the ground. No demon mocking them. It was strangely silent. Street light flickered than came on and by all appearances everything was back to normal. Sandy floated to the ground, confusion evident on his pudgy face and symbols dancing over his head as he landed before North.

"I don't know," the large man admitted.

Jack peeked out from under Bunnymund's protective arms. He looked around, his eyes wide as he scanned the sky. "Where's Pitch?" he whispered, stunned by the sudden silence.

Bunny sniffed the air, his ears straight up and searching for any sound. There was nothing, only the Guardians. He looked down at Jack with sad eyes that said what he could not.

Jack pushed him away. "No! I have to find him."

"He's gone, mate," Bunny said gently.

"No!" He shoved past the large Pooka and took to the air.

Sandy stopped him, shaking his head sadly and holding up the last grains of nightmare sand before it too changed back to gold. He tilted his head to one side.

Tears filled Jack's eyes as he shook his head in denial. "No...no, sandy, you're wrong. He has to be alive. You can't kill fear."

"Jack," North tried. "Pitch...I'm sorry, son but not even Pitch could survive that."

Snow fell, softly at first then more steady and harder as tears streamed down Jack's face. Wind picked up at the gut wrenching sadness overtook him. He wailed and screamed and the wind and snow echoed his cry. The temperature plummeted but he no longer cared. He world had just shattered and he no longer cared who it affect. He didn't care when Bunny lept at him, enveloping in his large arms and the crashed to the hard ground. He screamed and cried into the fur. He cried until he could cry no more, his voice hoarse, chest tight. He clung to Bunny as the storm raged and despite the cold, the fact that his touch must have froze the Pooka where ever he touched, Bunnymund did no let go. He murmured soothing words, petting his hair and hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright, Jack," he whispered. "I promise. It'll all be alright."

Jack just shook his head into Bunny's warmth. Nothing was ever going to be alright again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who sent info on Rufftoon and his amazing art, I really enjoyed checking in out and must admit I'm addicted. Sadly I have to get back to work soon so it's time to wrap this fic up. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write another soon.**

* * *

"In an unexpected turn of events, world leaders have agreed to return to the table and begin peace talks," a news reported announced early in the evening the next day.

Bunny grinned at the radio North had dug out of a closet after returning to the North Pole. He had dusted it off and set it up in the Globe Room where they all watched as the tiny lights came back on. Everyone was there, taking a bit of a break as they readjusted to their lives.

Eight months of being out of action had taken its toll on the Guardians but it didn't stop North from calling out to his yetis and elves to get back to work. It was one day to Christmas and he had gifts to deliver. Tooth and Sandy stayed for as long as they could but they both had work to do, teeth to collect and sweet dreams to spread. The workshop was back to its usual hustle and bustle in a matter of hours. But amongst it all, seemingly completely out of place and utterly quiet, was Jack Frost.

He sat at a window seat, his hood over his head as he stared outside, his foul mood affecting the storm raging outside. His knees were drawn up, reminding Bunny of just how small he was. The youth had stopped crying hours ago and he managed to get a bit of sleep on the way to the Pole, thanks to Sandy but since waking he had barely moved, refused to eat or even talk unless talked to. He looked so lost and lonely with the chaos of Christmas preparation and Guardians running about attending their jobs.

"Hey Kid," Bunny said, sitting at the other end of the window seat. "How ya doing?"

"Fine," the boy said, not looking away from the window.

"North show you your room yet?"

Jack's shoulders tensed and he looked down, hiding his face. "I told him I'm going back to my pond."

"Going be on your own again?"

A small nod.

Bunny snorted, leaning on the wall opposite the winter sprite. "You think Pitch would agree to that?"

Jack's head shot up in sudden anger. "Pitch is dead," he snapped.

The Pooka only nodded, raising his large feet and placing them next to jack, blocking him from jumping up and running away. He waited until the kid calmed down before talking. "Ah talked with Jamie before we left. He and his friends really like you. He says you're fun."

Crystal eyes gazed through snowy bangs. "He'd like ya to visit them from time to time," Bunny pushed on. "Like Pitch said, 'snowballs and fun times'. He liked coining yer phrase a lot."

A small nod met him that time.

"Ya don't have to be alone, Jack. We still want you to be a Guardian, and North wants ya to stay. Hell ya can stay with me at the Warren."

"Warren's too hot," Jack muttered. "It's good to visit but..."

"I get it."

There was a long pause of silence as Jack fiddle with his hands. "Would you visit me?"

A fond smile lit Bunny's face. "All ta time. Ye can't get rid o'me, ya dill. Spent last eight months watching over ya."

"Getting me in trouble more like it."

Bunny's eyes widened and he caught a small grin curving Jack's lips. "Don't you dare tell anyone -"

"That you're a big softy? That you told me stories about the other Guardians every night and managed to get me grounded _six_ times?"

"That wasn't my fault! No one told ya to listen to mah, ye dill."

"You couldn't even speak," Jack teased, his smile growing. "I had to chase you - eek!"

Bunny pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground. He pinned the boy to the ground, mercilessly attacking the youth with his paws, tickling him endlessly. The choked laughter was a musical sound that brought joy to Bunnymund's heart. The boy tried burying his fingers in his thick fur to return the torment but Bunny managed to catch his hands and hold them down.

"Stop!" Jack giggled, trying to wiggle a way. "Kangaroo!"

That made Bunny pause. He got in Jack's face, noting the red puffiness under his eyes and the small yawn he was trying to stifle under a smartass grin. "I'm a bunny," he said menacingly but there was no threat, the kid was just teasing him.

Jack grin grew. "Sure you are. An itty bitty bunny that I toted all over Pitch's lair with me and feed carrots to and-"

"That's it!"

Jack gave a cry as he was suddenly thrown over Bunny's shoulder and dangled upside down. "Hey, put me down! North! North, help! Ow!"

Bunny chuckled after swatted the boy's rump. "Nah, mate. Time for little boys t'go ta bed. Right, Sandy?"

The small golden man smiled and waved to Jack as Bunny strolled by. He floated after them, symbols dancing over his head. "No," Jack objected. "I don't want to sleep."

Images of the moon appeared over Sandy's head as the entered a corridor Jack had never seen before, not that he'd had much time to explore North's home.

"I don't care what MiM has to say." Another slap to his rump made him yelp. "Hey!"

"Mind your manners," Bunny grumbled. "Thought your 'Da' would have taught you better manners." He shoved open a door and unceremoniously dumped Jack on a large bed. "Now lay down and pipe down."

Jack's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he glared at the Pooka. "You don't know anything," he muttered.

Sandy sighed, bouncing a ball of dreamsand in one hand.

Bunny ruffled Jack's hair. "Believe it or not, mate. We have known Pitch longer than ya."

Jack's eyes hardened, expecting some scathing remark toward Pitch. He knew it all, the horrors the Nightmare King had done. He'd heard the Guardians talk when they thought he was asleep, their shock that Pitch had sacrificed himself for the human raise, so that they all, human and spirit alike could survive. Nothing they could say would change the fact that Pitch was the closest thing he had to a father in 300 years.

"He loved ya, kiddo," Bunny said. A grin touched his furry lips. "He wouldn't want you mopping over him, and he'd be damn pissed if he knew you were up all night. Now go to sleep."

Confusion took hold of Jack and he struggled to sit up just as Sandy threw dreamsand at him. "Wait..."

But it was too late. The sand it him full in the face. He fell back onto the bed, his eyes drooping shut as sleep threatened to take him under. He fought it, trying to keep ahold of consciousness just a little longer. Bunny took off his hoodie then tucked him in before leading Sandy out of the room.

Jack forced one eye open but it was hard to focus. His sleepy gaze caught sight of a shadow before falling close completely. Snuggling into the plush pillow he let the dreamsand do its job. Before consciously completely fled him he felt a gentle hand on his head, long fingers combing through his hair. A smile tugged at Jack's lips. "Good night, Da," he murmured sleepily.

A soft chuckle answered. "Good night, son."

Fini


	17. Chapter 17

**Well I thought I was completely done with the story, gave a nice little ending where people could decide for themselves if Pitch was alive or not, or if Jack was just dreaming and the such but no...you all want an epilogue. To be honest I'm flattered. I've been writting novel for a decade now and never had so many people respond and ask for more. I'm simply loving the attention. When I'm done with my other project I might continue with a series of shorts in the universe as suggested, but I do have another ROTG idea to work on first.**

**So with that all said let's wrap this baby up.**

* * *

Pitch's hand stilled in Jack's hair was the child's breathing grew deep with sleep. The room he was in suited Jack much more than Pitch's lair had, with its large windows showcasing the endless winter landscape beyond and an overhead skylight showing the now clear night sky and wanning moon. Pitch couldn't hold back his frown. Even in the darkened room it was far too bright for his tastes. He stared down at his child, yes child, his Jack, debating whether or not to take him home. They belonged together, deep underground. Nightmare sand reached out, brushing against Jack's sleeping form.

He closed his eyes, his hands fisting. Momentary anger filled him. Jack needed to be with him...he...he needed Jack. With his depleated power he only had one shot at this, only one chance to bring Jack home yet he couldn't do it. The winter child wasn't meant to be locked away in darkness, he was meant to be one with his element, to play and dance and fly amongst the snowy landscape, to bring fun and joy to children.

"Snowballs and funtimes," he muttered, shaking his head. "That's your Center, isn't it?"

He took one last look at his surroundings and let his shoulders slump. No, he couldn't take Jack back to the lair. This was where Jack belonged.

He glared up at the moon. "Why? Why can't _I_ have happiness? Why does fear have to be shunned and hiddened? It should be embraced. It protects." He looked away. "I proved that."

A soft whisper danced across his mind then was gone. Pitch only shook it away. "If I said it once I've enough. I will not become one of your precious Guardians." He looked back at Jack's sleeping form, his decision made. "Besides, you have another."

Steeling himself he let the shadows reclaim him. "Good bye, Jack Frost," he whispered one last time before letting the shadows carry him back to his lair.

* * *

Jack knew Pitch was still alive. It was nothing big or grand that gave the Nightmare King away, just little things that the others didn't notice or took for granted. All except Bunny. Items Jack had collected during his time with Pitch would appear in Jack's room, clothes in his closet that he had not had the heart to retrieve from Pitch's lair. He'd go to his room after a day long bringing snow to the world or playing with Jamie and his friends to find something new on his dresser or bed, including a stuff rabbit that he assumed was to replace Bunnymund. Said Pooka was not amused when he showed him, teasing about how cute he once was.

For Bunny, it was the scent of Pitch in jack's room that had him raising the alarm.

"If he was here to hurt us he would have attacked by now," Jack argued as Bunny paced in front of the Globe of Belief. "He doesn't have the power."

North was leaning against the globe's control panel, stroking his beard as he gazed through the skylight. "He has made no move against us," the Russian noted. "No threats to children."

"He can't," Jack insisted.

"And we've only found traces of black sand in Jack's room but no nightmares, da?"

"No nightmares," Jack confirmed.

"Hmm.."

"What'cha mean hmm?" Bunny asked, shocked. "Ah'm sorry, North, but ta kid and Ah spent eight months captive. Now Jackie might think the world o'im but fact is he almost detroyed civilization as we know it. Ya can't expect us to sit back and let 'im regain 'is power."

North's blue eyes regarded Bunny for a moment then Jack. "Perhaps."

"You can't be serious!" Jack cried, staring at the older Guardian with shock. "He saved us!"

"Calm down, Jack," North said gently as he walked up to the youth. He took his slim shoulders into his large hands. He bent down a little until they were eye level. "Kozmotis indeed saved the world, but if black sand in your room than he is still Pitch and can not be trusted."

"I trust him."

North straightened and nodded. "And he trust you?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond then closed it, silent for several long moments. "I think so."

"Than I have a mission for you. "You can find your way back to his lair, da?"

Jack nodded, a small smile curving his lips in anticipation.

"North, dis isn't a good idea, mate," Bunny objected, moving to them. He glanced down at the youth, frowning at the kid's smile. "If Pitch has even an ounce of power left..."

"Manny says it time."

"No!" Snapped Bunny. "Not Pitch."

"You objected to Jack, too," North reminded him and turned his focus completely to Jack who was staring at them with wide, confused eyes. There was excitment too. "Pitch has learned from mistake, proved strong to pull his fearlings and ask for help. He willingly sacrificed himself for the human race."

"He did it to save himself," Bunny argued, annoyed.

"He is Guardian." North said, arms folded and glaring down Bunny.

"Pitch is many things but a Guardian isn't one of them."

"Wait," Jack said, staring past them to the moon outside. "Pitch is a Guardian?"

North gave a short nod. "Selected many centuries ago, but like you refused."

"Why?"

"Why indeed," growled Bunny, flopping on a near by sofa. "Bloody gimby should never been selected."

North just shook his head. "Fear _is_ needed, Jack. It is a delicate balance that no one likes, but needed all the is hated and many banish it but without fear there would be no caution and terrible things happen. You understand?"

"Yeah." Jack grinned. "So you want me to go get him? Should I take a few yetis and the sack?"

North gave a full belly laughed. "Sack for toys and little winter sprites. Pitch need more...delicate touch."

Jack whooped with glee, jumping on the banister and ready to shoot through the skylight when Bunny suddenly grabbed his ankle and yanked him back down. Jack shoot him a confused look before frowning and trying to kick his ankle lose. Bunny grabbed his elbow as soon as if was in range.

"Let go, Bunny."

'Stay put, ya dill," the Pooka growled, shoving the smaller being into North's arms. "North, where's the dang book?"

North gestured to one of the yetis and a few minutes later the Book of Guardians was presented to Bunnymund. "If we're go'na do tis might'swell do it right." He tapped his foot, creating a tunnel then, grabbing Jack around the waist, jumped in."

North just shook his head with a laugh. "I hope you know what you doing, Manny."

* * *

Jack jumped out of the tunnel with a laugh and landed on the smooth rocky ground. Bunny hoped out next, sniffing the air and frowning at the surroundings. Nothing had changed. It was just as dark and creepy as ever, but it wasn't hard to pick up Pitch's scent.

"This way," he said, passing the thick book to Jack. He cocked a brow, a small playful smirk on his lips. "Race ya?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "He's probably in the thrown room."

"Perhaps. Try to keep up." Bunny only half teased. He actually wanted to get to Pitch first and make sure there was no danger. He wasn't about to let Frostbite get tangled in some trap. Who's knows what Pitch might do now that Jack was back in his lair where it would be so easy to catch him and make him his prisoner once more. No matter how much Pitch might have cared for Jack the boy had still been a prisoner. Even if Pitch had returned to Kozmotis Pitchener he could not be trusted. Not with the world's children and certainly not with Jack.

"Is that a- whao!" Jack didn't have a chance to catch up, Bunny was gone. He hesitated a moment more before taking off toward the thrown room.

Bunny skipped passed the thrown room and followed his sense of smell and sensitive hearing toward the library. Seeing the Nightmare King's shock when he burst through the door nearly made Bunny laugh. Pitch dropped the book he had engrossed himself in and stood with a snarl.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped, shadows and nightmare sand gathering around him.

Bunny had his boomerangs out at once. "Seems ya and Ah have a problem, mate."

"Oh? And what would that be today?"

Ready to throw his weapons at any moment, Bunny circled him, keeping well away from the dangerous shadows. Pitch may be weaker but still dangerous. Nonetheless, Bunny looked him over, searching every inch of him. His once grey skin had a slightly more human hue, amber eyes a vibrant gold, even his clothing seemed more satin than shadow, as if the fearlings didn't have quite as strong a hold on him any more.

"Kozmotis," he said almost gently.

Pitch snarled. "Don't call me that!" Shadows whipped out toward him but never connected. Pitch's lips formed a straight line. "What do you want, Aster? Is it enough that I'm powerless?"

"Why have you been haunting Jack?"

Pitch snarled once more and turned away only to almost trip over said boy. Jack stared up at him with big crystal blue eyes, hugging the Book of Guardians to his chest. Seconds passed as they just stared at each other. Pitch's shoulders finally relaxed and he sighed.

"Jack..." he breathed, fighting with himself not to draw the child into his arms but inwardly happy to have him within arms reach.

Jack, true to the child's nature, dropped the book and threw his arms around Pitch, causing the older spirit to stagger back and catch him. He buried his face against Pitch's chest, his hands clinging to his rob and gave a little happy sob. Relunctantly, Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and held him close.

"You're going to be the death of me," Pitch muttered, blacing his cheek against Jack's snowy hair.

Bunnymund sighed, putting away his boomerangs. Well that answered that.

"What are you doing here?" Pitch asked Jack, Bunnymund all but forgotten. He glanced at the disgarded book at their feet. "Where did you get that?"

"Seems MiM has a sick sense of humor," Bunny said, scooping up the book. He placed a hand on Jack's back, silently encouraging the youth to distangle himself from the Boogeyman. Eventually, Jack did but he still held a beaming smile for Pitch.

"I will not become a Guardians," Pitch snapped in realization, turning away and storming to the other side of the room. He anger only grew. "I will not submit to some being who know's nothing of what I must do. Care's nothing for what I've suffered!" He whirled, staring at Jack. "He abadoned you for 300 years. How can so easily accept this? How can you ask this of me?"

Jack's eyes were wide and he took a step toward Pitch only to have him step further away. "Because the world needs you. It needs a healthy dose of fear." He hesitated. "I...I need you."

Golden eyes widened. "You have the Guardians."

"But I don't have my Da. Please, I know what you did was wrong but you fixed it. You saved _everyone_. Like in the Golden Age when you battled the Fearlings." There was a howl from the shadows and Jack moved a little closer to Bunny. Jack pushed on. "You don't have to be alone. I'm here. I' always going to be here. Please...we need you. I _need_ you."

A heavy sigh filled the room. "Jack...you don't know what you ask."

"I'm asking for you to do what you do best," Jack gave a little shrug, glancing up at Bunny who rolled his eyes but nodded. "Give kids a nightmare now and then. A little fright every so often and...well protect them from the things that will hurt them."

Pitch snorted. "Sanderson will just interfer."

"Not always."

The Nightmare king's eyes hardened. "And what do I get in exchange?"

"Me."

Bunny blinked and stared down at Jack. "What?"

Pitch only laughed. "Well then, how can I turn down that?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Oh very well, get on with it, Aster."

It took another second or two for Bunny to process what Pitch had just said and then almost a minute before he could find the right page, his fingers fumbling in his hast. "Alright...uhm..."

Jack laughed, pointing out the correct paragraph.

"Ah know where it is, ya bill," Bunny chastized, earning another laugh from Jack and an impatient sigh from Pitch. "Do you, Pitch, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard with your life their hope, the wishes, and the dreams - eh nightmares? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." He raised a brow at Pitch.

Pitch gazed down at Jack's hopefully face. "Yes."

"Congradualations, Pitch, ye're now a Guardian. May Manny protect us all."

Jack threw his arms around Pitch in complete happiness. Pitch shook his head and just held his precious winter sprite. He knew the boy was going to be trouble, knew that he had changed him in some strange way. The last thing he ever expected was to gain a son and finally take to oath to be a Guardian. All because of Jack. All because of a lonely 300 and some year old child he could not abandon in the Antartic. He was getting soft. Strangely he didn't bother him half as much as it should. He gazed up at Bunny as he threw the book over his shoulder with a grumble and a frown.

"Oh stuff an egg in it, rabbit," he taunted, earning a glare from the Pooka.

Pitch laughed. Yes, things were certainly never going to be the same again.

Fini

* * *

**Seriously, this is the end. I might do some one shorts, maybe a sequel in time. I hope everyone liked the wrap up, all ends were tied. Anyhow, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
